How to be a Werewolf at Camp HalfBlood
by Kingdomalith
Summary: Derek, a ADHD Dyslexic seventh grader is bitten by a werewolf unknowingly when touring his local park. This is his life, being a Demi-God Werewolf. Completed, Character Bios are up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does ^^**

**Author's Notes: So I felt kind of stupid for not making a Prologue so here it is :P the next chapter, number 6 is going to be up sooner then I thought. This is going to be from Sinding's PoV and include some of his background for this chapter so bare with me. Read and Review please! Enjoy!**

My shadow loomed as I looked up at the tall apartment complex. The boy was yet to be home from school at this point. It was about two in the afternoon; which made me itching for nightfall. I was to wait for the full-moon which was in about a day; otherwise the transfer of power would be incomplete. Frustrated I walked back to the hide-out which was in abandoned warehouse a few blocks away for the boy's house.

I knocked on the door with three taps, two slides and one more tap. I opened the door to see my Beta; John, coming up for a greeting. I nodded signalling that sort of greeting back. We sat in silence for a few minutes until John finally spoke up.

"So we have the right kid?"

"Yes, I'm positive he'll be able to handle it."

"Alright, it's your call boss. He is going to take over your position after all." I sighed knowingly. I was still young compared to normal standards of a Werewolf but I had enough of leading. I needed someone fresh, someone new to take over. Preferably someone that I know will do it right and I can relate with. You see when I was younger, over a hundred years ago I was forcibly turned as well, most Werewolves are; especially the leaders. I had friends back then; not normal friends but Demi-God friends. I was in Camp Half-Blood for most of my life, Chiron knew me quite well since I had basically been there since birth. Now it's all changed as I've seen throughout the years, all my old friends are dead and in the underworld. Though they still do quests since they have to at the camp, most can be disastrous; like my last one.

When I was about the age of thirteen I went on a quest by myself; the oracle had forbid that anyone else come with me. I reluctantly went on the quest that took me to search for a monster; it was a minor monster that usually the Hunters would have taken care of it except they were "full" at the moment. I had made my way to some old country town in Montana before I saw it, the giant monster that would change my life.

**_Flashback_**

_I was huffing like mad trying to bring more air into my lungs; it was a full-moon which shone brightly over the little town. I looked over to my right, there was a small building that looked to be abandoned and run down; while I was paying attention to the suffering paint a giant wolf-like creature emerged from the building._

_It howled as I directed my eyes to it; acting instinctively I sprinted away as soon as I saw it fully not caring that my lungs were about to burst. The wolf-thing caught up to me and quickly jumped on me. I looked into its eyes; they seemed almost human as the creature bit down on my left shoulder. The pain was immense; I soon fell into the blackness that was oblivion.  
><em>

**_End of Flashback_**

"Hello? Boss? Sinding you there?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking you know."

"Oh, well I was just asking when you wanted to pick up the kid."

"You mean after I bite him?"

"Yeah." I thought about it for a moment, if it was like anything that happened to me I shouldn't pick him up right away; he needs time to adjust.

"The next full-moon after this one. He'll be more cooled down and easier to train."

"Alright, you're the boss, Sinding."

"I know" I mumbled in reply. It was awhile before John spoke again.

"Hey Sinding, what if he goes to camp? I saw his Satyr while they were together a few days ago. The Satyr is sure to bring him there after he finds out the kids been bitten." I pondered it for a moment, it was true; he would most likely go to camp but that wouldn't stop us. It would just mean a place to where I thought I could never see again in person: Camp Half-Blood with Chiron.

"It still holds. It will just be easier if he's been trained with weapons before." I didn't mention the fact that I cared a little for the kid; Derek. I would make his up bringing as the new leader down a notch; he was still young and I had to train him for a few years before; but by then he will be a true leader.

This trip to camp would be interesting, you can count on that.

**Reminder: Read and review please!**

**~Kingdomalith**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not the world famous Rick Riordan so I don't own PJO.**

**Author's Notes: So I kind of came up with this idea on the fly. So pelase review. If you don't, I'll bring Lord Voldemort over here, into the land of PJO :P**

* * *

><p>I was sweating. The room seemed like it would collapse on me. This was the biggest test for the term; I barely could study due to my dyslexia and ADHD. For Science, most tests are usually multiple choice. Thank the gods that this was all multiple choice, or I would be failure number one. The test was on Cells, one of the things I actually excel at.<p>

Painfully trying to remember the answers to the harder questions, I finished the test with a few minutes to spare. I double checked I had put my name and the date on, and handed it in. When I returned to my seat, I sat down and felt that something was on the chair. I stood back up to find someone had put gum on the seat and that someone was giving me that big bully smile of his.

"Hey! Look everyone! Freak's got gum on his butt!" Everyone burst out laughing and pointing at me. It was embarrassing to be the only Dyslexic kid, and then I also had ADHD too so that didn't help my cause.

"Dillon, detention for speaking up during a test." As the Teacher checked her watch, the bell rang. "Class dismissed, as for Dillon, stay behind. And you too Derek. I want to talk with you about your test."

I picked the gum off on my pants and walked towards the teacher's desk. I didn't speak, so she signed and talked instead.

"Derek, I know you have a hard time being Dyslexic and ADHD. But as you know I grade all students fairly, I just wanted to tell you your mark in more of a private manner. But first, how good do you think you did?"

"I don't know; like maybe a C, C-."

She smiled a bit. "Well you'll be glad to know, A." She handed my test back to me. I looked at the test, a giant A in red ink was printed at the top of the page. I was in shock; I never had gotten an A on this big of a test before. I felt like jumping for joy, but Dillon was still in the classroom, standing there gaping at me. I decided to jump for joy at my house. I thanked the teacher and walked to my locker. Loaded up my stuff and put my test in my backpack. Walking briskly out the door, I stepped out into the streets. The semi-cold air made me shiver a bit but nothing I couldn't handle. It's was fall, so it got darker earlier rather than later. Tonight was a full-moon. I kept walking in and out of a few alleys until I arrived at my mother and I's apartment building. Walking in the lobby, I saw Joe working at the counter.

"Hey Derek, just got back from school?"

"Yeah Joe, you'll never believe what I got on my Science test."

"Really? Did you get an A?"

Grinning like a crazy-man, I opened my pack and took out my test and handed it to Joe. His eyes instantly widened. He knew I was ADHD and Dyslexic so I could imagine the shock.

"Wow Derek, that's amazing! For celebration, I'll give you TWO free candies today instead of one."

"Really? Thanks!" I really liked the candies from the lobby; they were just Mint flavoured hard candies, but I LOVE mint. Don't know why though.

I gave Joe a one handed bro-hug, and set off for the stairs. We lived on the tenth floor but my ADHD made me restless so I use the stairs. After climbing the one hundred or so steps to the apartment, I opened the brown pine-wood door into the entry-way. My mom was an author of minor books; we weren't really rich, but not actually poor either. We had a nice place, average but nice. It had a Kitchen. A living room with couch, a medium sized dinning-room table, two bedrooms and a Bathroom. The kitchen had a pretty aged stove with a fridge that was a few years old as well. There were a few cupboards for storage and food.

After setting my backpack on the table, I went over into my mom's bedroom which had a computer and printer for her work. She was typing on her computer when I came in. The room was about the same size as any normal bedroom, with a nice queen size bed and carpet floor. She turned around as I came in.

"Hi honey, how did you do on your Science test?"

"Mom! You won't believe it! I got an A!"

"Really? Honey did you bring the test back with you?"

"Yes mom! Here it is!" I handed the test to her, her eyes looked shocked and then she got up and ran to hug me.

"You did it! Oh your father would be so proud."

"Where is dad, mom?"

"You know he had to leave us because of his work."

"But will he ever be back?"

"I'm not sure sweetie."

"Ok…"

"Why not go watch TV for a bit sweetie? I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright mom."

I walked into the living room which had a 30 inche TV. We had Cable and a ragged couch but it was fine. I turned on the TV to watch my favourite show Invader Zim. It was a re-run but I didn't care, Zim and Gir were funny. My favourite character was obviously Gir but Zim was a close second. When it came Commercial my mom came out of her room and we talked a bit, had our own little celebration.

After a few hours I asked my mom if I could take a walk in the park outside our building. She agreed if I would be home in an hour. I grabbed an old DC brand-named hoodie and walked down the stairs. I said bye to Joe and walked outside.

It was colder than earlier that day, but I had my hoodie to keep me warm. I walked in the park for awhile and then sat on a bench for some rest. I was about to get up when I heard growling. I turned to where the sound came from and in the distance I saw a huge shape of darkness moving, and fast!

I was instantly awake, I jumped up and started running toward my apartment but the shape was fast. It went right past me, but not before leaving bite marks on my arm.

I clutched my arm, it felt like it was on fire. It was bleeding, but just barely. I managed to hide it and walk back to my apartment. But doubled over from the pain three times already, the fourth time happened right before I was up to the first floor. Joe had asked what was wrong, but I said it was just a cut. I don't know why, but it seemed like a good idea to not go to a hospital.

I noticed the wound was almost already healed by the time I reached my apartment, I showed my mom and she almost scream. But when she saw it healing fast her eyes widened in shocked.

"Derek, did you see what bit you?"

"No, it was huge though, and fast."

"Well it looks like it's healing on it's own... and fast. I'll put some alcohol on it so it won't get infected. Follow me."

I walked with her still clutching my arm, she went in the bathroom and motioned for me to come in. I stepped in and looked that she had the alcohol out and a round swob or something. I winced as it stung when it touched the wound, but it quickly subsided. She wrapped a bandage around it and I went to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday so that was good. I could go check out the park again to see if that thing would be there.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day feel refreshed and surprisingly stronger. I unwrapped the bandage to see the wound had completely healed. I ran to wake up my mom and show her, she said how crazy it was for that to heal so fast but I just shrugged it off. I went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I had Reeses' Pieces Chocolate Peanut butter cereal, it was good with the chocolate and peanut butter.<p>

After that I went to call my friend Wayn. He was a little socially awkward and stuff but he only came to school this year. He lives in a foster home, though I haven't been there yet. We became friends fast, it's good for us weird seventh graders to stick together. He always talks about this summer camp he goes to, he said I could come if I wanted to this summer.

"Hey Wayn."

"Hey Derek."

"You want to come to the park with me?"

"Sure, I'll be there in about ten minutes. Same place?"

"Same place. Alright, oh and I have something to tell you when we ge there."

"Ok, see you there."

I hung up and told my mom I was going to meet Wayn down in the park.

"Just be careful! That thing could still be there."

"Alright mom!"

I went down to the lobby to talk with Joe for a few minutes. When I thought Wayn would be arriving I went to meet him. Our usual meeting place was near a big Oak tree. We always would meet here and talk about stuff, sometimes Wayn would comment on how much litter there was and how we should recycle, I totally agreed with him.

After about a minute of pacing I heard Wayn coming this way. He always made a noisy entrance outside.

"Yo Derek!"

"Hey Wayn!"

"So what did you do last night?"

"Oh nothing. Just help around the foster home, you?"

"Well I came down here for a walk yesterday and I heard some growling."

Wayn's eyes grew wide. "Did you see the thing that growled?"

"No. But it did come after me."

"It what? Oh man... Derek. We need to get you home now."

"What are you talking about Wayn?"

"You know that camp I talk about?"

"Yeah camp...camp..camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes! We need to talk with your mother now. We have to get you to camp."

"Wayn what are you talking about? It;s a summer camp-" But Wayn was already running.

"Hurry up! We have to get you home NOW!" He called back to me.

I ran with him back to my apartment, man he was fast when he wanted to be. After reaching the stairs I said hi to Joe and bolted up after Wayn. He was at the door talking to my mom when I came in.

"Mrs Rockwood, we need to get Derek to that camp now." My mom had a confused face on but she listened to Wayn.

"Lets go honey, we're bringing you to camp."

I followed after my mother and Wayn confused. I said bye to Joe and bro-hugged him since I had a feeling I wouldn't see him for a while. Walking outside the building, we came to the little Toyota Corola my mom had bought a few years before. Climbing in I strapped myself in with the seatbelt before we drove off to the exit for outside the city. After driving for an hour at most, Wayn told my mother to drop us off on the side of the road. Reluctantly she agreed and said she wouldsee me soon, hopefully.

After she was out of sight, Wayn took off his pants and showed fury goat legs. I was in too much shock to move, so I stood there gaping at him.

"What? Never seen a satyr before? Oh wait never mind."

"I thought you were half goat."

"Something like that would get you trampled if a satyr heard it."

Just then a big figure came barreling out of the woods, It was big and grey and carrying a club! I sidestepped so that it would go right past me, Wayn dodged it jsut in time. The giant looked like it was mad, Wayn jumped on it a few times but that just made him even more angry. After trying that a few times, the giant decided to go after me. He was about to clobber me with his club when Wayn pushed me aside and took the hit himself. Looking almost dead, Wayn passed out.

That put me over the edge. I felt claws growing and my teeth getting sharper, my every muscle getting stronger. I howled and charged at the giant driven with pure bloodlust and anger at hurting my friend. I jumped and came level with the giant's face. It tried to grab me but I was to quick, I slashed at the giant's left hand causing him to clutch it. I landed on his shouldder and started ripping out his neck with my teeth. He tried to get me off but my jaw didn't fail me. I hung on for dear life. I let myself give slack and grabbed the giant's right arm on my way down. I ripped it off and jumped up once again to decapitate the monster. I sliced the head off and the whole thing turned to dust.

I felt myself change back to me without claws and sharp teeth. I felt myself tire and go limb, I blacked out right when I saw Wayn get up and groan.

Yet there was one thing I knew now.

I was bitten by a Werewolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Remember, review or moldy Voldy is coming after you ^^ *Dramatic Music*<strong>

~Kingdomalith


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: So I only got two reviews, so I thought about doing a shorter chapter. But since it's christmas I thought "why not?". So here's the next chapter! Voldy shall come after you if you don't review :p**

**P.S. I won't be able to update until after December now. I'm going to my uncles and I'm banned from the computer xD**

* * *

><p>I regained consciousness a few times. The first time I was alone in a room on a bed, my eyes were blurry, and I had a massive headache. I saw pictures on the wall, and a drink beside me. I tried to grab it but my arms failed me. I looked around once more before falling back into the darkness.<p>

_"You must keep what you are a secret."_

_"They will not let you leave. The only choice is to hide it."_

The second time I could see better, there was a girl? In the room, my headache had also died down a bit. I moved positions and the girl smiled, I was about to ask who she was when I fell back into the darkness, confronting my inner self.

"_Let your beast stay hidden. It is possible they will come to accept it later."_

_"But why can I just leave?"_

_"They won't let you. They will track you. Being the werewolf here is the safest and only option now. You need to learn how to fight, and control the beast within you."_

_"But how?"_

_"You already know the answer."_

_"Wait!"_

But I was already gone.

I woke up in cold sweat. Panting, I sat up and look to my right, only to see Wayn and the girl looking at me. Dizzily, from lying down so long, I tried to stand up. It ended with me holding onto Wayn's shoulder for support.

"Hey Derek! Here just sit up for a bit."

"Whoa Wayn? What happened? And whose this?"

"My name is Rebecca, Daughter of Apollo."

"Like the Greek god Apollo?"

"Yes, this whole camp is filled with Demi-gods like you, and I."

"Demi-gods?"

"Half Human, half God."

"So, what am I doing here? And what exactly happened?'

"Your father is a God Derek. Monster's attack Demi-God's for food and fun. As for what happened, I found you and Wayn outside the camp, so I brought you both in for treatment."

"But the weird thing is that I was hit, and you didn't seem to have any scratches on you Derek, and yet the monster was gone and you went into a coma."

"A coma? How long was I out?"

"About four days."

"WHOA. So it's like, Tuesday?"

"Wednesday, it was late out when you passed out. Although you did wake up a few times. Not long enough to give you any nectar though."

"What's nectar?"

"The drink of the God's, it heals us in small amounts, but it can kill us if we have too much."

"Wow, but how did you know I was a Demi-God?"

"Wayn here. He told me when you woke up that you were attacked by a monster in the park. So he decided to bring you here."

"But wait I wasn't attacked by- _keep it a secret. Don't tell.-_never mind, I remember now."

Just then a half-horse half-human guy came in. He looked old, with a short beard, wearing battle armour and a sheathed sword.

"Ah, so it seems our new arrival has awakened. So it seems he'll need a tour of the camp. Rebecca? Why not show him around. He might be claimed as well."

"Yes Chiron. Follow me Derek."

I followed the girl named Rebecca through the house and outside. She was blonde with green eyes, about my height with perfect flowing hair. She looked my age. She introduced me to some of the campers, there was an older boy named Percy with a blonde girl named Annabeth.

"Percy, son of Poseidon. Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Oh."

She showed me all the cabins and explained that whoever your Godly parent was, you went in that cabin. I wished I was in Poseidon, or Apollo. Not Ares, I don't like them, they sound like the bullies of the camp. Although Hermes would be cool too. We stopped in front of the Hermes cabin.

_Hermes._I felt drawn to the cabin, the name in general. As if it was my true home away from home. I was always a fast runner, very athletic too. When I was a kid, I stole a few things, but I put them back later. I was never caught too, though sometimes I did confess to my mom. She would tell me to not do it again, but the thrill just made me. I stopped, but sometimes I swipe a quick snack before dinner.

I walked inside. The whole room made me feel at peace. No one was in it right now, probably at the lessons that Rebecca told me about. I walked back out to start walking with Rebecca again. She showed me the Arena, the strawberry patches, and told me about the rest of the campers and such. By the time we were done it was dinner.

When I walked in, everyone was sitting at their tables. Rebecca told me to talk with Chiron, while she sat down at the Apollo table. I walked over to Chiron; he was sitting at a table with Wayn. I sat down and greeted them all. I told Chiron that I didn't know where to eat, so he told me I could eat at his table until I was claimed. Man the food was good. I had Italian bread with some fries and a burger. I even had a Mint flavoured Soda drink. Though I couldn't eat it all, we sacrificed the rest of our plates to the Gods. I asked for my Father to claim me. I had a feeling of who it was, but I just had to know.

We all when outside to the campfire to have a sing-a-long, it turns out the fire reflected the mood of the people around it. So when everyone was happy, it would burst up really high. It was almost as cool as fire works. When everyone was tired, they stood up to leave. The moon was shining down, un-blocked by trees.

Then everyone set out a collective gasp.

"What?"

"Derek, above your head!"

There was a glowing grey symbol of a Winged Helmet above my head! Everyone started kneeling and stopped talking.

"All hail Derek Rockwood! Son of Hermes."

I was stone. Everyone was kneeling for me. A few seconds passed and then I was whisked away by the Stoll brothers who were head of the Hermes cabin. My cabin. It was so weird. My hunch was right, but I was still in shock. The Hermes cabin, my father was Hermes. The messenger of the god's, and god of thieves and Merchants himself.

Conner set me up with clothes and other things since I didn't really pack anything. While Travis rambled on about not having any new kids since the war. Though he did throw in the occasional joke that was funny, but Gods forbid he start on puns. I don't want him going all "well that was pun-ny wasn't it?" oh Gods that would be horrible torture.

"So you've got bunk G-13" Conner said to me.

"Okay, I'll just go arrange my stuff."

I went off to my bunk, it was long enough for even the tallest camper. I set myself up so that no one would steal them. I didn't trust anyone from not stealing my stuff just yet. The sheets were comfortable silk. The blankets didn't itch, that was another bonus. The frame seemed to be able to handle hundreds of pounds, so weight wasn't really a problem. When I was done, it was almost ten PM so I thought I'd go to sleep. I tossed and turned. Eventually everyone in the cabin was asleep.

_I can't sleep. Why can't I sleep? I never had trouble sleeping before._

It's changing you in more ways than one.

So I went out for a stroll.

It was really annoying and cool at the same time. I didn't feel tired, but I wanted to sleep. So I ran around. At first it was just a medium jog, then it turned into a run. The next thing I know, I'm on all fours running into the forest. My eyes adapt to the darkness, I grow facial hair and longer ears. My claws return and hair grows on my arms and legs. My teeth sharpend and I growled.

A giant scorpion appears. It lashes at me with it's tail, I leap on to a rock to my right. I know that most scorpion's have poisonous tails, I was not about to find out if this one did. I lunged, but it smacked me away with it's pincers. Pain throbbing in my side, I climb up a tree and aim for the back of it's tail. As I jump down, I slash the tail off with my claws. Screeching with pain, the scorpion grabs me in it's pincer's. It is allot stronger than I expected. My bloodlust comes full circle and out of instinct I push against the pincer's that want to snap me in half. I overpower it; the pincer's outstretch and let me drop. I aim for it's head and claw it's face and surrounding areas until it turns to dust. Exhausted, I run back to camp on all fours.

When I reached the camp, I shifted back into my normal self and sat down at the campfire. I thought about what I had just done.

_I almost died._

The shock was something, although it didn't bother me as much as before. I need to stay here. No use in running away. I walked aimlessly back to the Hermes cabin.

_Great. My first day at camp and I already managed to make myself go wolf._

There was one thing my whole body agreed on while I went to bed.

_No more night strolls alone._

* * *

><p>"Hey hey! Derek! Wake up, it's breaksfast!" Travis said right in my face.<p>

"Ugh ok hold on. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, I'll help you through the daily rotine. Just ask if you need anything!" then he sped off outside.

I got out of bed and put my pants and shoes. I was fully awake by the time I walked to the camp mess hall. I sat down at the Hermes cabin and talked with everyone, appearantly the Stoll brothers were the camp jokers. So they did pranks on people daily.

They were like the Fred and George of camp Half-Blood.

So after I had my share of waffles, pancakes, and Minted drinks. The Hermes cabin went on for Archery class. Now most Hermes kids were like the all around guys. Like a jack of all trades, good at all, master of none type stuff.

That wasn't for me. I'm pretty should I would score a hundred if Archery was made to _not _hit the target. Definitly couldn't have been Apollo's kid. After half an hour of misses, we moved on to Arts & Crafts.

Now Arts & Crafts were cool. Instead of having safety stuff and all that, we could use Blowtorches, nails, anything you wanted. It was by far one of my favourite things to do at camp. I made a miniature Wolf head. I thought it looked pretty good myself, though someone else could probably do better.

We came to Sword training, I didn't have a special sword picked out so I just grabbed the first one I could find. It was perfect. The weight was just right, I could deal major wounds with one swing if I wanted to, and still be light enough on my feet to dodge most attacks. I wasn't one for big bulky weapons either, this sword was crafted from that metal the campers use. What's it called? Uh, oh right! Celestial Bronze. It was rigged at the end, with a saw like appearance. But the handle was firm, and didn't slip in my hand.

So we learned how to handle our swords, we practiced techniques on wooden dummies. Percy Jackson even came to teach us a few more techniques and such. Apperantly he was the best swordsan in the camp. I liked him. The best was I never once lost my cool, so my secret is safe. As long as I can keep it up.

Percy want to show everyone a full out sword fight. He needed someone else to fight him, and whoop-de-do he chose me. So I took the defensive stance I had just learned today and prepard for him to charge.

He slashed at me, but I quickly dodged left. I sliced at him but he deflected the attack. He leaned in to thrust at me but I deflected to my surprise. I went to do a slash but he parried my attack and countered with a thrust. I backed up, his thrust missed, I charged for a slash but he tipped my sword up with his and went in for the disarm. I stood there disarmed with his sword and mine poised at me. Then he relaxed and gave my sword back to me. I fell back into line and listened to his advice for everyone.

Then came lunch time, I followed everyone back to the camp's mess hall for some soup and crackers. I had some water for a drink. I saw Wayn talking to a Nymph, those are tree spirits I think. I've never been one for remembering stuff like that. I continued to look at the different cabins eating.

The Aphrodite cabin was bickering about who was the hottest, while the Ares cabin was shouting about challenges and which weapon is better The sword or the spear. The Apollo cabin was doing poetry, or music. I couldn't hear which one exactly. The Athena cabin was talking about who-knows-what. They must have been using big words because I couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. My vocabulary is not very big, I know that.

We had the rest of the day to do whatever we wanted, I decided to work on my Archery and sword fighting. I think I improved a little bit on the Archery, I can get it in the target now at least. Well, most of the time. I think I'll have to work on that allot more.

Although my Sword fighting did get better; I'm more used to my sword now so I can handle it better with more percision and focus. I mostly trained alone in-case You-Know-What happened, but luckily I haven't felt the urge or anything. So yeah, I talked with some of the campers, and walked around the camp after training until Dinner.

I had Pizza with Sunny D as the drink, more bickering around the mess hall. Nothing really interesting. we sacrificed the rest of our food and sat back down for annoucements.

"Hello everyone! Now as you all know, capture the flag tomorrow! Polish your weapons, shine your shields. We're also glad to welcome the new camper with us, son of Hermes, Derek Rockwood! He is new and has not yet played Capture the flag. So lets have a good game tomorrow shall we? That is all."

After all that I did today, I went to brush my teeth and go straight to bed. I felt so tired I slept like a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: REMEMBER Review :P or Moldy Voldy shall come after you.<strong>

**Reminder: I can't update until January. D: I'll try and get it to you guys as soon as possible though!**

**~Kingdomalith**


	4. Chapter 3

**First of all: MERRY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Wait...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Authors notes: So only ONE person reviewed :O that means it's time for...*drumroll* MOLDY VOLDY! C'mon in here Voldy!**

**Voldemort: NEEEEYA I SHALL RULE THE WORLD AND PUT MUGGLES IN THEIR PLACE.**

**Me: Um ok... now go chase after those non-reviewers!**

**Voldemort: What? No one tells the Dark lord what to do! Avada Kedav-**

***I'm sorry, this Author's Note is experiencing technicle dificulties. Please enjoy the story.***

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Voldy, do I own PJO or you?**

**Voldemort: No, that scribe Rick Riordan of Camp Halfblood owns PJO and the Witch J.K Rowling owns me.**

**Me: Good job! Have a cookie!**

**Voldemort: *Om nom nomy***

**P.S. Anyone who can spot the Elder Scrolls Series reference gets a cookie too :D**

* * *

><p>I was facing a pack of wolves; or at least what I thought to be wolves. They were larger, with dark fur all over the bodies, and yet they stood up on two legs. They snarled and growled but I could make out exactly what they were saying.<p>

_"The camp will protect him."_

_"Not if they know what he is."_

_"The horse is not such a fool. He will be sure to keep the boy safe no matter what."_

_"It is best we wait for a few months Brothers. He shall then join our pack, mind that he still is a pup compared to us."_

_"Yes, but our leader bit him. He is sure to have more strength then all of us if he learns how to control it."_

One was about to reply when it turned around and face me.

_"Dinner for us Brothers!"_

I woke up with a start. A growl hung in my throat, but I stopped right when I saw Travis looking at me. He was getting dressed and ready for breakfast. I jumped out of bed and went to dress in some pants and my orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt. I walked to the Mess with the rest of the Hermes cabin. I had pancakes with maple syrup and some water for the drink. I only half finished my pancakes thinking about the dream I had. I couldn't go to anyone, for I knew that gossip spread around camp faster than Gir can sing the Doom Song. Gods help me if the truth came out.

Since today was Capture the flag, we only had Archery in the morning before it started. Today we had a joint group with the Apollo cabin. Although they had almost perfect shots, they still had to practice according to Chiron.

I walked down to the Archery range where the Apollo kids were already there. I saw Rebecca lining up a shot and releasing. It hit dead centre. Trying to impress her, I picked up a wooden bow and fumbled with it until I had the arrow pulled back and ready to shoot. I change my position a bit and released, it landed short. Over to my left I heard laughing.

"Need help?" Rebecca said standing there still laughing at my failed attempt to hit the target at all.

Blushing a bit, I accepted. She showed me how to hold the bow correctly, when to release, and even what position I should be in. I'm pretty sure she didn't notice me blushing all the time she was holding my hand or telling me where to stand. At least I hope so, Gods that would be embarrassing. She told me to release, so I let go of the arrow. It flew right in the centre of the target. I jumped up with joy and even picked up Rebecca in my celebration. She was a little shocked that I could carry her.

"How did you lift me so easily?"

"Uh, I'm stronger than I look." Sceptically she looked at me and finally nodded. The game was about to begin so we walked over together.

Dionysus had left back for the big house, so Chiron had just started his speech when Rebecca and I arrived.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Demi-Gods of all! We have gathered here today for a game of capture the flag! The rules are simple: capture the other teams flag to win, don't die, the river is the boundry line, and don't aim to kill! Ambrosia and nectar will be availible for those who have been injured! Now the teams. On the Red team: The Apollo cabin, the Athena cabin, The Poseidon cabin, the Ares cabin, the Demeter cabin, the Iris cabin, and the Aphrodite cabin! The blue team: The Hephaestus Cabin, the Hermes cabin, and all other cabins! Ready yourselves. You have ten minutes before the game officially starts!"

I turned to Rebbecca.

"So the Satyrs and Nymphs don't join in?"

"No, they usually just hang around the camp and help grow the strawberries and stuff."

"Huh. So we're on different teams?"

"Yep. Don't worry Ill try not to beat you."

"Thanks allot."

"No problem." she smirked, then ran off to put her armour on.

I grabbed my own armour, which was made of leather that protected my chest and legs to some extent. I had learned how to strap it correctly from Dave in my cabin. I unsheathed my unique blade, I had just found what it was called.

_Hircine._The Jagged parts of the blade reflected it's unique nature, that of not many sword carry. It is an abnormal sword, since it is not actually Greek styled. Though it fit me perfectly well.

I walked over to where Chiron was once again. He was saying that all teams should go to their respective starting points. I went to line up with the rest of the blue team. When Chiron gave the signel for the game to start, we all charged the red team.

Percy was in front of the red team, we clashed with our swords. I back stepped and slashed at him. He parried and countered with a thrust to my side. I ducked then rolled to the right. Faster than I thought I could go, I used the hilt on my sword to knock Percy down and disarm him. I ran off towards the other teams side when two Ares kids cut me off.

"New kid huh? You're in Hermes cabin. Don't mess with the Ares cabin."

"Yeah whatever."

"Don't just brush us off like that! We'll teach you a lesson you won't forget."

"Yeah, really clichè if you ask me."

"Now you'll get it."

They charged. One had a spear and the other a long sword. I sidestepped the spear and went for the long sword guy, he swung right at me and cut through my armour a bit. I ran around him while he was recovering from his swing and disarmed him. His spear buddy came up to my left and I used the long sword to block. I threw the long sword away and took the spear guy head on.

He thrusted his spear and aimed for my chest where the sword had cut through my armour, I tried to sidestep but the spear caught me right in the hip. The spear had penetraded and I now had a wound with blood glushing out of my hip. I made a low growl and used my sword to cut the spear in half, it snapped like a twig and I took the head out of my side.

The sword guy had come up behind me right before I broke ths spear, when I did break it he was shocked and stood there frozen. I used the hilt of my blade to knock him in the right place just so he wouldn't remember anything of this.

The spear guy was looking at his broken spear, I had noticed my wound was closing up nicely and surprisingly fast. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that his own weapon was now broken.

"Now your going to pay punk!"

He charged at me with his bare fists, I grabbed one of his hands and flipped him easily in my anger. You don't just go running spears into people thinking that they won't get you back. He tried to get up but I knocked him unconcious with a kick to the head.

Letting my anger die down, I walked furthur into the other teams area. Soon realizing that the Apollo cabin is on the red team, I went into more stealthy measures and crouched for more coverage. I could hear fighting, but it sounded more far away. Then I realized that I could hear better then before _that _happened. I could also see betetr and further then I could before as well. I guess I should make a list of what changed, now that would be awesome.

Using my increased vision and hearing to my advantage, I found ways to sneak around the Apollo archers that were up in the trees. I could tell I was almost to the flag when I spotted Rebecca. She was looking straight at me with her bow drawn and at the ready to shoot. She caught a glimpse of me and shot before I could move anywhere. The arrow went right through the leather armour I had on and went into my theigh. It hurt like hell but I gritted my teeth and ran faster then anyone at camp to Rebecca.

She shot more arrows at me until she saw who I was, then she started shooting again but with less furocity this time. I dodged most of them, with one or two sticking out of my legs. When I was closer to her she took out her own sword. It was just a normal camp short sword though.

She smirked at me.

"You know those arrows look good in you. Maybe you should keep them in just a while more, like until the end of the game hmm?"

"How about no?"

"We'll have to find a different fashion style for you then Derek."

"Sure. But first I would like to capture your flag."

"Oh yeah? Then you'll have to get through me."

I smiled.

"With pleasure."

She slashed at me with her short sword already drawn. I parried and went in for a thrust. It caught her off guard and cut her armour just a bit. She stumbled back and then regained her balance.

"You're good. But not good enough."

I sighed.

"Why is everyone using all these clichè lines? I mean really, I just beat up these two Ares kids and one was really clichè you know? Probably because they just don't think."

"I honestly don't know Derek, but you know, could we get back to fighting so I can kick your butt?"

"You wish." then I went in to disarm her only to be cut on my left hand.

She went to trip me but I caught myself and used the hilt of my blade to knock her sword out of her hand. I held my swords blade up to her neck and then moved around to get her sword. I went down and picked it up, then gave it to her. I could see she was confused as to why I would give it back.

"I won fair and square. Now I'm off to capture your flag, don't try and stop me! You'll just get your butt kicked again."

She was mad I could tell, but she didn't make any movement to stop me though.

"Annabeth is on my team Derek, watch out. Shes a very good at making a stratagy. She won't just let you have the flag."

"I'll try not to get myself killed Rebecca."

"You better not, who would I shoot my arrows into then?" She said with just a hint of humor.

I mock saluted her then ran off faster than before towards the flag. I saw it was by a river on a stand, and the only person who appeared to be guarding it was-

_Annabeth_

Crap.

She had the Ares and Apollo team on her side, so she probably thought that barely anyone could get this far to the flag. Even if they had, she would be there to guard it and from the stuff I've heard at the Mess she was a really good swordfighter.

When I mean really good, I seriously mean _really good. _Like Jedi level. Except she used a Dagger for her weapon instead of a long lazer sword that can deflect other lazers. Man, whenever I think of that I just imagine Stormtrooopers going: "I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZORZZ." Gods thats funny. But I'm not here for laughs. I'm here to kick some other cabin's butt!

Since she uses a dagger for her weapon, she has less of a reach but more speed to strike.

I could use this to my advantage.

She is probably faster then most with her dagger, so I'll need a little extra help.

_I hope this works_

I felt the change of my legs, they were getting stronger and more balanced. I was going to have to use these if I was to survive Annabeth.

When I finished changing my legs I walked out into where she could see me, she caught sight of me a few seconds after I went out. I ran over to her, and stopped a few feet away readying for close combat. She went in for a strike on my left side but I blocked it with my blade and backed up a step. I went in with a thrust but she caught it on her weapon and almost disarmed me.

_Almost._

I kicked her right before she could flick her wrist and send my sword Hircine flying. She fell to the ground but held on to her dagger and got back up. Now she was surprised. She regained her balance and went in for multiple strikes, some gave me a few minor cuts but they healed almost instantly.

By now she was tiring, I decided to catch her on one of her strikes and disarm her.

She tried to cut me on the side through my leather but I caught the dagger right on the blade of my sword and sent the dagger flying. She put her hands up in defeat.

"Your cuts... they've healed so fast." she said as I walked up to the flag.

"Um yeah?" I said turning back to her.

"Derek. No cuts could heal that fast, not even for a Demi-God."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll be sure to find out."

"Uh huh. You do that." I mumbled as I turned back towards the flag.

I had just lifted up the flag when a whole bunch of people suddenly came into view, as one being Chiron who announced "The blue team wins!" while the flag changed from a light yellow color with a mouse on it to a grey color with a winged helmet on it. The rest of the Hermes cabin came into the clearing and cheered me on while I could see Annabeth in thought and Percy coming into sight going towards her.

It was time for lunch after the awards for capture the flag. I was named "Most valuable player" with some other people on each time being named Most improved and stuff. We all went to the Mess for dinner since the game and awards had run over lunch. Everyone was hungry and either happy or mad depending on which team they were on.

I had two Pizza Pops, three-cheese flavoured and a Gatorade for the drink. Now I know what your thinking about an ADHD Demi-God drinking a energy drink, but to be honest I was so exhusted from capture the flag that I could past out for days.

I caught glimspses and some words of Annabeth talking with her fellow cabinmates.

_"Maybe he had a special enchantment or something from Demeter on?"_

_"Nah, I think it's his sword. Have you seen the thing? It's not even Greek or Roman."_

_"You never know, it could just be him, himself. Like a special power or something."_

_"Hes a Hermes kid Hunter, all I know about that is that they are naturally athletic."_

_"Oh well, guess we'll never know."_

But Annabeth shook her head and turned to look at me. I looked away just in time so she wouldn't see me staring. After that I got up and went to bed for the night. I didn't want to hear any more gossip about me or what I could be.

I dozed asleep without even taking my camp shirt off.

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort: Hmph, review this story or you shall be killed, muggles!<strong>

**Me: VOLDY! Don't insult the readers! Do you WANT me to bring Harry Potter here again to kill you? Again.**

**Voldemort: Didn't I already kill you? AVADA KEDAV-**

***We interupt this Death/side Author's note for a special deal down in the Underworld gift shop! Buy one, get one free!**  
><strong>And remember: Dead or alive, you'll be here one day! So get your souvenirs while you can! They might not be here when you return!*<strong>

**P.S. when school starts I might not be able to update as quickly, especially when I don't get reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey yo Derek!**

**Derek: What?**

**Do I own Percy Jackson?**

**Derek: Nope, Rick Riordan does.**

**Do I own you? And all the other OCs?**

**Derek: Yes...**

**Good have a cookie!**

**Author's Notes: So sorry for not updating earlier! I've been writer's blocked and seriously just wnated to write this chapter. I tried to put in a little romance-type-thing for all those romantics out there. Not sure how it will go though. This chapter had allot of Dialog as well, dialog is not my strong-point either so if you could tell me how it's going then I'd be greatful.**

**P.S. If you like Ares, Ares cabin, or are a child of Ares, then you probably should skip the prank part or skip this whole chapter all together.**

**Have fun! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I was standing in a field of short grass. The wind blew trying hard to bend the grass down but to no avail. It was twilight, yet I could see the faint shape of a human in front of me. The shape came closer, eventually stopping a few feet in front of me, allowing me to see the was of a teenage boy, white with greyish blue eyes that hit me directly wearing a plain white T-Shirt and jeans. He looked around eighteen, with an athletic build. I could see the resemblances between him and I, the way the cheek bones curved, the light but strong build and tone of his muscles. I didn't say anything, I didn't have to.<p>

_"Hello pup. Or should I say brother?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Cutting straight to the chase eh? I am Sinding, child of Hermes, and a werewolf. We are blood brothers in more ways then one Derek."_

_"How so?"_

_"You are of the blessed ones who carry the gift of the Beast."_

_"Gift? GIFT? This is a curse! I haven't been normal, and now I can't even fit in with the people I was SUPPOSE to fit in with!"_

_"Haven't you felt it? Don't you feel alive when you can just let it all out? You have the gift that most people would kill for."_

_"They can have it! I don't WANT! To have it!"_

_"You are the chosen one Derek. The one chosen by me."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"That night when you were outside, it was me who chose you to be the next in-line."_

_"Next in-line for what?"_

_"To lead the pack."_

_"Lead the pack? The pack that is going to attack camp Half-Blood? I am not turning on my friends!"_

_"We are only to attack the camp if you refuse. You will live much longer then your friends at camp anyways; don't let them die because you refuse to take your place. I have been the leader for over a hundred years, it is time for me to step down and have a new leader. You."_

_"But I don't want to be the leader!"_

_"Think about it pup. You have until the next Full-moon."_

The image shimmered and faded to black. I opened my eyes to find the now familiar Hermes cabin bustling about getting ready for breakfast. Slowly getting out of bed, I stumbled around the cabin while brushing my teeth and hair. It took me a few seconds to figure out I was brushing my hair with my toothbrush, while other people looked at me starting to wake up, I set off for the Mess when Travis and Connor called at me.

"Hey Derek!"

"Mmm what?"

"Well we were planning to prank the Ares kids today, they're strong but stupid and we need your help."

"Yeah sure."

"Good, meet us in our cabin right after chores."

"Cool. Meet you two there." Then they ran off towards the strawberry fields while whispering in each others ear, probably thinking up which prank to do, unless they already had it planned.

I continued on to the Mess and sat down at the Hermes table like always. I dug into the pancakes with syrup while I listened to some of the conversations around the Mess; I froze at part of what I was hearing.

"Did you see the giant scorpion during capture the flag?"

"No, did you?"

"Nope. But a few days ago I heard screeching coming from the forest, you think someone else killed it a few days before?"

"Maybe, but it'll be back soon. Monsters reform, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, so anyways. Did you see what Percy…?" I unfroze. One of my sisters, well half sister who was sitting right beside me, was looking at me.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

"You don't have to sound so sarcastic about it." Then she turned back around to continue talking with one other of our sisters.

Frustrated, I finished half of my pancakes leaving some for the gods. After we put the rest of our food in the fire, the Hermes cabin went off towards swordsmen training. We practiced with shields today, learning techniques we could use when fighting monsters with a shield and sword. I practiced on the battle dummies, bashing them with my shield to daze them, and then quickly stab my sword into them. It was fun until we had to go; it was time for our chores.

We cleaned out the bathroom, and then were we free the rest of the day to do whatever we wanted. I headed over to the Archery range when I remembered I had promised to help Travis and Connor with their prank. Heading on over to the Hermes cabin, I saw the Stoll brothers outside looking for me, once they caught sight they waved me over and headed inside. I followed and found them looking over a plan of some kind on the table.

"Good, you're here Derek!"

"Sure am, so what's this prank we're going to do?"

"Well, Connor and I have come up with a plan for a prank the Ares cabin sure will hate."

"Awesome, what is it?"

"We're going to…. Drum roll please…. Make the Ares cabin pink for weeks!"

"WHOA! Pink? They're sure to hate it."

"We know! We snuck like a whole Minotaur load of pink spray bottles out of a camp store near-by; the only thing is we need someone to distract them while we spray it."

"So I'm the bait?"

"Well yeah, but we know you can take those Ares kids and you run faster then any of us."

"Alight, I'm in. So what exactly do I do? Like just distract them for how long?"

"Give us ten minutes that should do it."

"Alright! Let's do this!"

I walked down towards the Ares cabin; they were inside polishing their weapons or something. Making an escape plan, I scanned the area and found that I should run towards the Mess then turn and dash towards the forest and hopefully lead them on a wild goose chase around in there for awhile.

"HEY ARES KIDS! IS YOUR DAD THE GOD OF WAR, OR THE GOD OF BORE?"

"Hey! It's that Hermes punk who beat up Joe and Collin! GET HIM!"

I took off; dashing towards the Mess for my life, I ran as hard as I could, gaining speed while fuelling the beast in me to change my legs while I run. The leg bones grew stronger, while the muscles in my legs strengthened with each step. I looked back, the Ares kids were right behind me a good hundred metres; I had reached the Mess and ran left towards the forest. I slowed down a bit so they would keep up the chase. I ran into the cover of the trees with them about fifty metres behind me, yelling curses out in ancient Greek; none of which weren't very nice I might add.

They had almost caught me a few times, but then I put on an extra burst of speed before they could reach me. Most of them were tiring out and panting slowing down by this point, about seven minutes had passed since I led them on the chase. I had to admit, they were in better shape then I expected_._

Some of them had stopped, trying to catch their breath. I made a U turn and ran right past them leading them in circles for a good five minutes more before I lost them for good by putting on some speed and climbing up a tree just in time before they came into sight.

Once they had left, I was pretty sure they couldn't see me so I climbed down only to be greeted by a semi-mad dryad.

"You don't just go climbing up into a dryad's tree without asking!"

"Sorry! I was being chased, I had no choice."

"Hmph, heros," she mumbled.

Thinking that I wouldn't be save around the Ares cabin for awhile, I went back to where I wanted to go after chores; the Archery Range. I sneaked out of the forest towards the Archery Range, expecting t find the Ares cabin but instead I found Rebbecca sitting on a bench, crying. I ran over to her quickly.

"Rebbecca! What's wrong?"

"I-I just found out from a letter from my step-father that my mother died in a car accident."

I hugged her, and she hugged me back, crying on my shoulder I patted her on the back and comforted her. I wiped her tears and helped her up, she took my hand and I walked her over to the cabin area where the Ares kids were sure to find out what happened to their cabin. I lead her over to a spot where we wouldn't be seen, but could still see and hear all that the Ares kids were going to say.

"Enjoy the show." I whispered in her ear.

Just then all of the Ares kids came upon their cabin, all pink complete with glitter and sparkles.

"RRRRGH! WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY!" I heard one say.

"No, they're going to personally be sent to Hades by ME!"

"I bet you it was the Stoll brothers with the help of that punk! That's why he made us chase him all over the forest!"

"No way! The Stoll brothers would know from the last time they messed with us never to do it again, it's probably the punk and his girlfriend Rebbecca with the Apollo cabin!"

"No, It's the Stolls!"

"No! The Apollo cabin!"

"The Stolls!"

"The Apollo cabin!"

By now it turned into an all out brawl betwean the two groups who thought they were right, people backed away taking in the scene the Ares kids were making. While the Ares kids were beating eachother up Rebbecca was laughing silently at how they could think the Apollo cabin would do such a thing.

Backing away towards the Archery Range again, I held Rebbecca's hand with mine and took off. When we were a safe distanct away we both burst out laughing.

"Did you see them? 'Oh I'm so tough I'm going to kill them myself'"

"I know! What bafoons."

"Yep."

A few minutes more of laughing and then I went a little serious.

"Uh Rebbecca, about what they said about you and me being, you know... a couple. Does that bother you?"

"Well they obviously got it wrong," she said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah well, I'm glad we;re at least friends you know."

She stopped for a minute, thinking for a few seconds; then she smiled.

"You what Derek, me too."

"Hey look I'm sorry about your mother and all, I-I wished I could have met her."

"I wish you could have too Derek... she would have liked you."

"Thanks." Just then I realized what time it was, that lunch was about to start.

"Oh Rebbecca! We've got to go for lunch!"

"Haha race you there!" She took off running.

"Hey no fair!" I call after her, I easily caught up but it was still unfair.

Rushing into the Mess I had forgotten about the Ares cabin while we ran. I remembered it just as I came into the Mess, I had gotten Death Stares before; but these ones from the Ares cabin would have made me dead a thousand times over if looks could kill.

Thankfully they didn't get up to fight me or anything, but I could still feel their eyes stab into my back like a dagger. Eating my soup that had appeared slowly, I looked around the room trying to find Rebbecca. She waved at me and mouthed the words 'meet me after lunch OK?'. I nodded and half finished my soup, walking over to the fire; I dumped it in. Quickly escaping the Ares kids that had just gotten up I ran towards the cabins faster then anyone could say "Got your nose!" or something like that.

I hid out at the Archery Range until Rebbecca found me. I told her that I need her help some more and she happily agreed. After an hour we switched between Archery and Swords fighting, she would help me with my Archery while I helped with her Sword skills. At some point Wayn came over eating a pop can asking what happened while he was running an errand for Mr D.

"Oh nothing much... just me and the Stolls pranking the Ares cabin by turnign their cabin pink," I said with a smirk. Rebbecca punched my arm.

"What was that for?"

"For not telling me you and the Stolls were the ingenius ones who did that to the Ares cabin."

"I thought you'd figure it out."

While rolling her eyes, "I'm not a smart-ass like you Derek."

"As if!I barely passed my last math test."

"Same with me, I guess we finally have something else in common," she said with a grin.

We laughed with Wayn telling each other jokes for awhile until it was Dinner time. We walked together to the Mess, I made sure no Ares kids came in before I could hide. Having a pizza pop, I branched out with my ears to hear what people were talking about.

"Did you see Derek run away from all the Ares kids?"

"You know I heard Derek and the Stolls were the ones to make the Ares cabin pink."

"Derek led the Ares people on a wild chase through the forest, I've heard he never tires."

I ate my pizza pop's in silence, not letting them know that I could hear them all. Deciding to go to bed early today, I threw my left overs in the fire and slipped out without the Ares kids noticing. I fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow could bring, either it being painful or fun.

**A/N: REVIEW please. Or the pack shall get you :p**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Derek, tell me; do I own PJO? Answer truthfully I won't kill you.**

**Derek: Well no you don't, Rick Riordan does.**

**Good! Who wants cookies?**

**Derek: OH I DO!**

**Author's Notes: So I know this isn't a really long chapter but that's because it has a crap-load of violence in it :p I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I wasn't inspired until now. Right now it's almost 3AM and really tired so I haven't checked if it all is good like if theres any confusing parts or so. If you could help me on that, that'd be great. Again real sorry for the lateness.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review please!**

I opened my eyes. The sun was shining through the cabin waking my brothers and sisters up for a new day. I did not have a dream last night, both relieved and saddened I could not learn more of what was coming; I set off stumbling around the cabin trying to fully wake up. I walked outside to sit on a near-by bench. The Apollo cabin was playing Volley-ball near-by, the Ares cabin still glared at me but other then that stomped away. The Athena cabin was looking at me, no doubt Annabeth told them about me… then I wouldn't even need to wait until the next full-moon, which was tempting but I tried to put that thought out of my mind. I had more problems that couldn't be solved by running that I couldn't put it off any longer, I had decided that today seemed like the best to start.

I knew that I would most likely get a meal outside of the camp so I set off. Positioning myself at a vantage point I could see everyone in camp. I saw that my fellow campers were heading to the Mess for breakfast, some Dryads and Satyrs we around but not paying much attention to the camp entrance. I walked crouched down through the trees until I came to the edge where the hill started out, taking my change I ran for it over the hill past the barrier that I was told to keep the monsters out. Not looking behind me I sprinted while clutching my fist and swinging my arms to push my legs harder. Reaching across the road outside of the camp I looked around. It was my first time outside of camp in over three days, the woods smelled different with no Satyrs or Dryads out.

I walked into the forest on the other side of the road and sat down on a rock; I wasn't tired but I needed to think. I knew I could control my anger and transformation process to some extent but it wasn't enough. If I wanted to be in complete control I had to train myself, and not just leave it up to chance, resistance or luck that I won't go off in the middle of camp when an Ares kid or so makes me extra frustrated and angry. I sat in deep reflect of myself for over an hour before I knew I had to eat. Standing up I stretched out and went into a crouch. I let my instincts take over me as I ran on all fours to the nearest meat source changing in respect to the fur growing all over me and my teeth sharpening while my claws grew out, a small doe was grazing lovely in the middle of a little circle of trees; I came at it fast snarling, and growling as I jumped up and landed right on it tearing at the animal like it was a turkey on Thanksgiving day. I quickly devoured it whole leaving bone with a few tattered pieces of meat still on them.

I sat down on the short grass reverting back to my fully human self, I whipped off my face which I discovered was covered in blood along with my whole body excluding the back where none could hit and the few patches that the blood didn't hit fully. Knowing that just turning to eat wasn't enough, I knew I had to learn how to fight; so I stood up once again and branched out with my senses letting my anger seep into my transformation. It was different from the times before; I felt my humanity slip away as I transformed. I still looked partially human but ran on all fours with glowing yellow eyes and black fur. My mind was totally set on instinct as I ran around looking for monsters.

I ran swifter through the forest looking for monsters as my built-in radar forced me to go where it wanted. Eventually it led me out into a small opening by the long-island river with the road about a kilometre away as far as I could tell. I stopped to sniff the air as a group of giant Scorpions came into sight. I growled at the sight of them, they smelled like death mixed with dirt and blood. They had heard my growl and were starting to come for me.

I howled as more fur covered my body and my faced changed into a more wolf-like one; I darted around with amazing speed over to the first scorpion I easily crushed its head with a well placed jump leaving it to crumble into dust and drift away in the wind. The other Scorpions were more on guard now; one cut me with its pincer while I went in for another kill before I had to dodge one of their tails filled with poison. I dashed in for another attempted only to be grabbed by one of the scorpion's pincers and thrown. I slid when I hit the ground and grained a few more cuts which healed fast but didn't take away the aching feeling of my skin that had been dragged along the ground while sliding. I stood back up wearily but still in full attack mode and did a dash-jump sort of thing where I landed farther along one of the scorpions near it's tail and quickly dodged the towering deadly tail that was headed for me. I backtracked along the scorpion near its head until the tail came down on me one more time which I responded as to jump on the head and then dodge it once again as the tail of the monster nailed itself in the head seeping poison into the deadly creature. It went limb before crumbling to dust.

The three remaining scorpions advanced on me, one from each side leaving me surrounded and in a death trap. I did the only thing I could think of; I jumped. The scorpions collided; I landed and used this opportunity to spin around and grab hold on another of the scorpion's tails to rip it straight off. It squealed and then turned into dust. The two remaining; now furious, lunged for me. One managed to grab hold on me in it pincer's, it was crushing me in between them making breathing harder and harder. In a desperate attempt to be released I punched down on one side causing the scorpion to release it's grip on me; dropping me to the hard ground I tried to roll to cushion the fall to no avail.

The ground came at me in a flash; I broke one of my arms on the fall, making it harder to dodge the still on-coming at me, the scorpion who I punched went to bring down his giant pincer on me; knowing I would be crushed I rolled out of the way and took the opening to claw the head of the scorpion into oblivion where it finally dropped dead and crumbled onto the ground. My arm, though still being broken was mending and getting easier to move around with. There was still one more scorpion to dispel, it brought its tail down on me, I rolled over to my right missing it by mere centimetres.

Rage filled me as I howled unintentionally and dashed toward the scorpion. I dodged a few of it's swipes at me and even caught one then crushing the pincer with ease. It squealed in rage and pain as I went in for the kill; a bash to the head when the non-crushed pincer caught me on my unguarded left side causing me to fall over with immense pain to my left arm that was still broken.

With that my rage only grew as I dashed back in with impossible speed crushing the head and surrounding areas of the scorpion, it crumbled to dust as I stood up and limped back into the forest. I managed to climb a tree onto it's lowest branch enabling me for a quick escape if needed and some protection for other monsters while I waited for my arm to mend.

A few hours pasted before I was able to move my left arm again, the only thing on my mind was that I need to eat. I climbed back down my tree and set out for some food. I had reverted back into my Human form after I had climbed up the tree, meaning I now need to take control this time. I branched my senses out, restraining my anger when I quickly detected that there was a nice elk nearby. I quickly took notice to the fact that it was now almost sunset as I devoured the giant elk. I didn't really care if most of the people at camp thought I'd left, I only really cared about Rebecca and Wayn.

Realizing how worried Wayn and Rebecca must be I stopped. I knew I had to stay out here for a few days for me to learn control; I didn't want anyone getting hurt because I couldn't take it being alone. Walking back to my tree I climbed further up and found a nice branch that would do for a decent place to sleep; considering it was a branch after all. I fell into a deep sleep dreading the next few days ahead of me.

**Reminder: Read and Review :D you'll get a cookie like this one (::)**

**P.S. The next update will vary and it will most likely be shorter chapters for the next few chapters since he's out in the woods and all. Night and peace!**

**~Kingdomalith**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: HEY VOLDEMORT!**

**Voldemort: What FanFiction writer that annoys me so.**

**Well I was just wondering who owns you and The Percy Jackson Series?**

**Voldemort: Well obviously J.K Rowling owns me, and Rick Riordan the Scribe of Camp Half-Blood owns PJO.**

**Good, Tommy boy! Have a cookie.**

**Voldemort: I AM NOT "TOMMY BOY" NYAAAAH! AVADA KEDVA-**

**Author's Notes: Yep, allot faster then I expected. Sorry it's really short but as I said before, but y'know. So I'm not feeling very good but I'll try to get the next update ASAP but might not be until I'm better. Read and Review! Enjoy.**

I awoke to the sound of grunting. A giant looming figure was standing below my tree snorting and breathing in heavily I yelped as the figure ran and the tree and jolted me awake. I heard the crack of the tree trunk as it gave way to the figure and started to collapse. Panicking I jumped from the branch I was in to another on a nearby tree. I winced as my arms caught the branch leaving me dangling. I could make out the figure now, it was… a Minotaur?

The Minotaur was confused; it looked around sniffing the air. It looked at the tree I jumped to and sniffed again, looking around the base of the tree I held still. The only noises I could hear were of my heart beat and birds chirping in the distance. It snorted and then what I seemed it turned away. Instead it _looked up._

It went into a rage. I swung from the branch onto a lower one and so on until I hit the ground; the Minotaur was coming at me fast! I dodged to my left only to be deeply cut by one of its horns. Rage filling into my heart I rushed at the giant cow-thing while transforming and bit down. It howled in pain and I tightened my jaw making sure not to loosen my hold on it. I dug my now-claws into the creature while relaxing my jaw-hold on the Minotaur. Pushing my right arm further into the Minotaur I could feel the guts and ribs of it, the Minotaur; now in a state of shock tried to throw me off but I held on. I felt a squishy kind of thing right when my hand could go no further. It was the heart.

Quickly taking hold of the organ in my hand I crushed it into a literal mess. As the Minotaur went limb I took my hand out, which was covered in blood and guts; I jumped off of the Minotaur's back and collapsed. It had cut into my sleeping time; it took me a moment to realize that the sun was up high in the sky, indicating that it was about time for lunch, or brunch I guess in my case.

I fumbled around for my sword only to realize I had left it at camp in my hurry. Sighing, I decided that even though I didn't want to do it this way, I still had to eat. I didn't want to go full "wolf" so I just ran around looking for a deer. It took me awhile but I eventually found one grazing around; it was a 6/6 pointer so the bulk of it was large and carried good meat.

Hiding behind a tree I found a large fallen stick that was oddly big enough and shaped like a spear. Quickly grasping it in my hand I came out of hiding, pulled my right arm back which was carrying the stick-spear and flung it. Amazingly the stick-spear landed dead on centre although leaving the deer alive it fell to the ground crippled.

The smell of fresh meat and blood spilled into my nose; I quickly ran up to it and kindly ended its life with a quick blow to the head. I let my instinct take over as my teeth sharpened as I went down to tear at the carcass on the ground. The meat tasted of perfection even raw; in fact it was some of the best meat he has tasted- ever.  
>Just then I heard screams and shouts followed by something that sounds liked a herd of rampaging buffalo. I cocked my head toward the noise and stood up with guts, blood, and raw meat bits on my face. I whipped my face off and then ran like normal to towards the noise. The noise led me to the clearing type thing I had fought in yesterday; instead of giant scorpions there was a Giant. I mean a literal Giant roaring and rampaging after two people. They were lucky dodging it repeatedly but they would last long. I stood there gaping at the scene of the two people trying to run away but to no avail. It looked like they had wanted to get to camp; or at least came from it. They were wearing orange shirts and shorts; I could hear their chain bracelets clinking in the distance as they ran. I smelled the air, Demi-God scent was coming from the two.<p>

Doing the only thing I could do, I ran towards them completely forgetting I had no weapon and jumped on the Giant's back when I came close enough. It roared as I leaped onto its back while trying to stomp the other Demi-Gods. "Run! I'll distract him!" I shouted towards the looked at each other and finally turned to sprint away. I tried my hardest to stay on the Giant's back while it roared and raged about.

I lost my grip and fell onto the hard ground not remembering that I did have a weapon; as the Giant finally noticed me and went in for a grab. I sprinted around trying to get away but the Giant would just stomp his foot and make the ground shake in the way. I kept it up for a few minutes but the Giant eventually turned ugly and shook the ground so hard I fell back. He picked me up and walked along to a river almost crushing me in his hands; I could see the rushing water that was deep and cold.

The Giant plunged me in but not before letting me actually breathe by holding me by my legs. I wriggled around trying to break free of the Giant, but his grip was just too much. My air supply wasn't lasting, I was barely conscious now although I could hear the annoying laughter of the Giant holding me down to my death. I prayed for a miracle not to any god in particular as my last shred of vision darkened and I fell into the depths of Oblivion once again.

**Reminder: Read and Review please! I might not update soon, and sorry for the cliffe :P**

**~Kingdomalith**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Say it Derek!**

**Derek: But I don't want to!**

**SAY IT!**

**Derek: Fine! Kingdomalith doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Happy now?**

**Yes, now has a cookie!**

**Derek: Yay! *bites into cookie* hey these cookies taste weird...*passes out***

**Author's Notes: So Hi people :P yeah really sorry I didn't update earlier, I had this four day cold which was not good -.- but anyways I think this chapter seems rushed, it's longer then I expected but I can't seem to get tat feeling off of me. So if you could tell me if you feel it is too then that'd be great! Oh and I now have developed a addiction to Reviews so please feed my addiction :D**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

I was swimming around in darkness, it seemed all too real. I swam and swam on but all I found was nothing. I felt cold; but I kept on swimming. Then my whole world was upside down; I could feel myself being turned around and shooting straight up in the air to what looked to be light!

I regained consciousness to find myself still in the water; but it was weird because the water was carrying me onto land. The Giant; surprised as I was, roared and then went to smack the water that was carrying me onto land; but the water started moving me faster away from the Giant until I was safely on land. I looked over to my right towards the Giant while coughing and gasping for air. A figure with a glowing sword stood there; he was checking to see if I was OK, and then charged the Giant. He went crazy on the Giant slicing and slashing at it until the screams and roars of rage were no more. The person ran over to me; I recognized him from camp; it was Percy.

"Are you all right Derek?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yep, just perfectly peachy considering I was just drowned." I answered back with a scoff.

"You shouldn't have done that. I'm not even sure how you survived that long under; everyone was wondering where you were Derek. Jake and Beth came to me as soon as they saw it was you; do you know how worried we all were? How you could of died just now Derek?"

"Yes I do know Percy; not all of us are son of the Sea God and can breathe underwater you know."

How did you know that I could breathe underwater?"

"Well duh, it seems like the most logical explanation since you can Control water anyways."

"Yeah I guess," He paused for a moment

"why did you leave Derek?"

I knew this question was coming but I couldn't tell him the truth; I barely knew him.

"I can't tell you Percy, sorry."

"Why?"

"Just because I can't, It's…all messed up right now." Percy thought for a moment, he remembered what Annabeth must have told him.

"Does it have anything to do with your awesome sword skill or amazing healing powers?" I involuntarily flinched. I knew the answer, I knew it but I couldn't help but ask.

"How did you know about that?"

"Um well Annabeth told me about when you two fought, and well I've fought you twice as well...the second time being you disarmed me; and barely anyone without practice could do that Derek. You're a natural."

"That's not the only thing I'm good at." I murmured lowly so he wouldn't hear it.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's go back to camp."

We walked on through the forest, Percy had his sword drawn which I learned was named Riptide on the way towards camp. When we crossed the boundary everyone came rushing towards us, screaming and cheering along with mostly people yelling at me for running away. Chiron blew the conch horn and everyone fell silent.

"Derek, why did you run away?"

"I can't tell you."

"Young man, you can't just leave the camp without permission or someone else; you could have died only after walking a few feet away from camp."

"I know. I won't…do it again."

"There better not be, now I have matters to discuss, with you, privately. If you will follow me to the big house…"

There were murmurs of surprise off of everyone's lips. I followed after Chiron looking back a few times to see that the campers were starting to go off on their own; I picked out a familiar face out of the crowd, it was Rebecca's. Her face had signs of worry and her brow had a crevice in it but otherwise she looked ok. Her perfect hair blew in the wind as she stood looking at me. I gave her an I'm-Alright-Talk-To-You-Later look and continued to follow Chiron. He led me into the Big House through some rooms until he finally went to stand behind his desk that was in his office as far as I could tell. He gestured for me to take a seat, and I did.

"Derek, is there something you're keeping a secret? Something you need to tell me?" I hesitated, my mind fighting against telling him and spilling it all out to him. I finally took a deep breathe and started.

"W-well, I-I do."

"What is it? You can tell me Derek. I will swear on the river Styx that I will not tell anyone what you tell me."

"A-alright, do it."

"I Chiron, trainer of Hero's for Camp Half-Blood swear on the River Styx that I will not tell any human, god, plant, or mythical creature about what you are about to tell me." I took another involuntary deep breath; looking around the room I finally let it go.

"I am a Werewolf." The words seemed to slip out with the burden, I felt lighter as I was able to relax for once since I was bitten. Chiron cursed in ancient Greek, something which I was certain meant something close to the F word in English.

"I should have known… your healing… running away… the scorpion missing…it all fits."

"I-I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Chiron, I should have… but I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok Derek; even the bravest Hero's can't bare to tell some things."

"I-I know… But still…"

"Thank you for telling me Derek, you can go now. I have to greet Rachel for when she arrives."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she's our oracle. She lives in a cave nearby when she isn't at her school outside the camp."

"School? Is she normal…human?"

"Yes, but most summer Demi-Gods only stay here during the summer, and then return to their parents and school after the summer."

"Oh…" Was all I said.I stood up and strode out of the room, down through the house until I came outside. I was lost in thought when I suddenly bumped into something- no, someone and clenched my hands tightly as I realized it was a girl a few years older then me. She had fallen and I relaxed my right hand and held it out for her, she grabbed it and pulled herself up; still holding onto my hand.

"Oh hi my name is Rach-" then she tense. Her eyes turned a green color and she lifted her head up slightly.

_The Prophecy of One is now foretold  
>It is until the next full-moon it shall hold<br>Beware the pack of Man-Beasts  
>They come for their leader, not the feast<br>For if they don't have the new leader come night fold  
>No more stories of camp Half-Blood shall be told<em>

Then she collapsed as I tried to hold her up. Campers came running up; Chiron galloped over, took one look at me and Rachel then proceeded to try and calm everyone down. I checked to see if Rachel was ok; her eyes flickered as some of the Apollo kids helped her up. I got up and walked over to Chiron; he was still trying to calm everyone down.

"Chiron what was that?"

"She said a Prophecy, one I believe that applies to you Derek."

"You heard it?"

"Yes, I was right in earshot as she said it."

"So what do you think it means Chiron?"

"I'm not sure, but have you had any strange dreams lately?"

"Yes," I said in a whisper, "I had this dream about this other Werewolf, Sinding; coming for me the next full-moon."

"Sinding… I never thought I would hear that name again… Derek, the Prophecy said something about a Full-Moon that is why I believe it applies to you."

"You're probably right… I'll just be at the Mess for supper, waiting for everyone ok?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you about it more tomorrow. Oh and one thing Derek, I have this letter from your mother. Here it is I didn't tell her about your disappearance."

"Thanks Chiron." I took the envelope, it was white and long with a stamp that had a picture of a maple leaf? Probably from when we went up to Canada, it smelled like my mother's perfume Mango Passion; images of her popped into my head, I hadn't thought of her in the last few days; I should win fail son of the year. I carefully tore the top of the letter open to grab the paper inside.

_Dear Derek,  
><em>_  
>I love you, Chiron said you were adjusting well to camp. I'm doing fine, I finished another one of my books finally, I think it might do better then the others; it's a Fiction story that takes place in the point of view of a Cereal Killer who has been given a second chance to redeem himself by God; and it follows through on the story. I'll be sure to send you the manuscript soon; I know how you love reading them. Joe says hi also, he's kind of lonely without you here but he has his own friends. I'm missing you; Chiron says you'll probably be able to come home soon. Be good! I might have a treat for you by then<em>

Love, Mom

I re-read the letter several times, I didn't know Joe liked my company **that** much. Well I guess we have been kind of like buddies, he may be the desk guy but he is one cool desk guy. Once, he even brought me his old Remote control car that I raced around all day; but that was a few years ago.

Sighing to myself I put the letter back inside the envelope and strode over to the Hermes cabin to put it somewhere where I wouldn't lose it, then I remembered my half-brothers the Stoll's lived here also so I held onto it. I continued onto the Mess Hall where everyone by now was already seated, when I came into view everyone went silent including the gossiping Aphrodite cabin so I had to walk over to my table in silence. Everyone was staring at me while I sacrificed half my food into the fire and went to sit back down. After a few more minutes of silence I could take it anymore after eating my fill I left.

I went to the Archery range; I need to get the feel of a bow back again. When I was halfway there I heard someone coming up behind me running, I turned around to see Rebecca sprinting after me; I waited for her to catch up as I faintly detected that she was slowly being only semi-attention to the sense that someone was watching us I watched as Rebecca stopped right in front of me panting hard taking in sharp breaths. Her hair looked perfect as always while she was sweating a little on her forehead.

"Hi," She said with a huff, "Just came to, ask you, something." she said while panting.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you," more huffs, "an, idiot?"

"What?" I responded.

"You, know what. You, could have gotten, yourself, killed!" she said with many more pauses to breath.

"I know." I responded.

"You KNOW?" Do, you have any idea how worried me and Wayn were? Why, we searched the hardest for you for hours!"

"Wow, I-I didn't know you cared so much about me…"

"We both do Darey, we're your friends. Friends are supposed to help each other out when in need."

"Darey?"

"Yeah, that's your new nickname from now on! It's what you get for running away!"

"Aw! Can't it be something cool like the Dare-in-ator or something like that?"

"No. Punishment is punishment." She said with a smirk; then her face changed into a serious one.

"Derek, if you have something to tell me just says it."

"W-well, I might…"

_What are you doing? Don't tell her! She's not ready!_

But she has to know! Not now she doesn't!

_The longer I wait the worse she'll take it!_

_Not if you tell her at the right time! Just shut up about it right now!_

_Fine, but she'll hate me later!_

"Uh my mom has uh…finished writing one of her books! Yeah, she's probably getting it published as we speak." I could tell my technical lie didn't faze her, it wasn't a lie, and it just wasn't what she wanted to know either.

"Alright, give your mother my congratulations."

"I will, but will you meet me at the Archery range? I want to practice… I might be a little rusty."

"Well it's your own fault," she murmured, "but sure. Meet you there Darey!" She sped off leaving me alone or alone as one can be while someone is stalking you. I looked over towards where they were hiding; and called out.

"I know you're there! Come out already."A guy not too older then I came out of hiding from behind a near-by tree. I held my ground as he walked closer to me; I recognize that he was from the Apollo cabin, one of Rebecca's brothers. I think he name was Jace.

"So I heard you're friends with Rebecca now huh? The names Jace Williams. Nice to meet you."

"Derek Rockwood, and so why are you here; confronting me?"

"Oh I just wanted to see you in person for myself; and to give you a warning."

"A warning for what?"He got in real close, breathing almost directly in my face.

"If you hurt my sister Rebecca, break her heart in any way, or even just accidentally trip her, you'll be getting an arrow in a very uncomfortable place while you sleep. Got it?"

I gulped; even though I knew I could take him Jace seemed like a person not to mess with.

"Good, see you around camp Derek. I'll be watching you." Jace strolled off toward the cabins as Derek stood there frozen. Finally regaining his senses Derek realized he'd better get down to the Archery range quick or Jace won't be the only one killing him tonight. Derek sprinted towards the Archery range where Rebecca had already set up and was now shooting.

"Took your sweet time to get here Darey?"

"I was held up by someone."

"Who?"

"Jace Williams."

"Oh Jace, he's always a sweetheart; everyone likes him."

"Yeah, a real sweetheart I'd say." Derek muttered under his breath.

I grabbed a bow and started shooting, eventually I had to get Rebecca to help me re-discover what way I should hold the bow while I cracked a few jokes; she laughed her amazing laugh as I stared at her in awe while she shot. Eventually it was dark and we had to go to bed, I walked her back to the Apollo cabin and made sure to hug Rebecca good-bye before heading off for my cabin. I got in the soft bed that I hadn't felt in days not realizing my letter had dropped out of my pocket; and someone had picked it up.

**Reminder: Feed my review addiction please :D! I'll try and update ASAP oh and check out my poll on my profile! Sorry again for not updating sooner :P colds suck...**

~Kingdomalith


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan the scribe of Camp Half-blood does ;D**

**Author's Notes: Sooooo. I was sure if any of you liked the last chapter, because none of you reviewed. Right now I'm going out on a limb with this chapter xD this won't be the last chapter, I think maybe one or two more chapters will suffice. So please Read and Review if you like the chapter or not because I have no idea honestly xD! Enjoy!**

I was walking down a road, it was a dirt road that seem frequently used; I could make out running shoe footprints that were surprisingly large for a normal person. I bent down to study the tracks more when I heard someone talking-on a phone? Their footsteps hit the ground faster then they would have while walking and more weight then normal was placed on one when it hit the ground; meaning they were either running, or jogging fast. I stood up and started pacing around. My ADHD made me restless as my curiosity exploded up to unbelievable heights.

The sound of shoes hitting the ground grew louder as I paced around. A man around of the age of thirty or forty was wearing what looked to be like Elemental brand-named shorts with a Quicksilver T-shirt and other brand-named accessory items like a DC key chain dangling from around his left wrist. He was talking on what looked to be one of those new iPhones that the Apple Company had made. Two serpent snake things on his shoulder; weirdly one seemed to be talking in his ear.

"_No, no, move the camera shipment for Thursday, I have to run some messages for Zeus on Wednesday." _More talking, until he stopped abruptly.

_"Hold my calls…for the next few minutes would you?" _A semi-shocked person or whatever was at the other end of the line started arguing until the man hung up.

_"Ah, so many calls so little time…" _he sighed

_"H-hello? W-who are you?" _I yelled out with a shaky man jogged up to me while checking his watch I waited patiently where I was filled with too much curiosity to pace. When he reached me he held out his hand to me; I took it and started shaking hands with him.

_"The names Hermes, god of the messengers, thieves and merchants; also your father. Hi kiddo." _I was shocked. My hands went slack as I felt my jaw fall open widely; my legs buckled beneath me, Hermes or my _dad_ pulled me back up as I almost fell right on my ass. I stood there like an idiot taking in every inch of my dads face, he had dirty blonde hair like me and my half-siblings along with that athletic figure we have; aside from his eyes that kept changing and some key aspects Inherited from my mom I looked almost like dad.

_"Hey, you ok Derek? I know I haven't seen you since you were a baby; and allot of other things, but right know it's just you and me. No one else." _My hand went up to touch his face; he was a few feet taller then me but I was able to reach.

_"Are you real…?"_ I asked in disbelief.

_"Yes Derek I am, this is your dream though. We can talk about anything you like." _He replied back.

_"W-well… dad…did you…love…mom?" _I asked genuinly curious.

_"Yes…yes I did Derek. I loved her very much, it was a pain for me to leave her; and you."_

_"R-really? H-how old was I when you…left?"_

_"You had just turned one. I could tell that you were going to grow up to be something amazing."_

_"Yeah, like a Werewolf who has to leave his family and friends or the whole camp dies…"_ My legs started buckling again. This time they didn't support my weight long enough for my dad to react, or maybe he didn't want to. I fell on my knees; the dirt flew up and started to cling to my pants. Tears trickled down my face as my emotions welled up inside me. I didn't want to leave my friends…my family…the camp…hell, even my school.

I just couldn't take it anymore, why was the world so unfair? All I wanted was to be accepted somewhere but now I'm a freaking Werewolf…and when everyone finds out they'll want me killed or sent away; if the other Werewolves don't get me- I mean my dad bent down and held out a sympathetic hand. I took it; gripping his hand and savouring it for the little time I had left to hold it. I whipped the tears from my face as I stood back up; the watery mixture of many-things-I-have-forgotten-what-they-are-called broke free of me once again as I fell into a hug with my dad. He didn't say anything as I quietly sobbed into his shirt; just patted my back as I let it all out.

_"Why can't the world just be fair?" _I asked in a small quiet voice while sniffling._"_

_It just isn't Derek, I'm sorry."_

_"It-it's just allot to handle…so much has happened…so fast." _I said weakly.

_"It's not right, I'm a God; but what good are we if we can't even help our children?" _

_"I-I don't know dad…"_

_"Look Derek, I've never been good with comforting-" _But then his phone beeped. He sighed as he picked it up and started arguing with the other person on the line. He then bit his lip and sighed; hanging up on the other person.

_"I have to go." _He said bluntly. That one simple sentence shattered me.

_"What? But we haven't even visited! You're just going to leave?"_

_"I-I have to, Zeus found out I'm visiting you. I have to go now; I'm sorry." _I gave him pleading eyes but he just shook his head.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" _A single tear trickled down his face.

_"It's ok… just... Don't forget me OK?" _He was silent for a few seconds, but then he pushed me off of him; looked me straight in the eye with his ever-changing ones and spoke.

_"I won't. You, son; are one of the bravest I've ever had. But now it is time for us to part. Wake up Derek, danger awaits you. And no, it isn't one of your brothers." _As he said it the image started to fade, I was only able to whisper out a few words before it disappeared completely.

_"Good-bye, father." _The words were carried off into the darkness; I only hoped that he heard them.

I awoke just in time. A huge fist came crashing down on me; but luckily I managed to roll out of the way. Three big, bulky and angry kids whom I guess were from the Ares cabin loomed over me. I felt that I wasn't in my bed at all; instead I was on dry short grass in the middle of the forest.

"So finally awake huh? Now we can really beat you up! Revenge for making the Ares cabin look stupid! You'll be lucky if they get to you alive." one said in a dead serious tone.

I was stuck. They crowed around me making escaping impossible. The one way to get out was to let them beat me up…which was not something I was a fan of. When I was younger; one of my schools the class bully would beat me up because I was ADHD and Dyslexic, he would also take my lunch money and beat me for not having enough. Soon my mom found out and put me into another school, but on my last day there the bully kept tripping whenever he tried to walk. Although after that took a lunch from home.

"Hey punk! You listening? I bet this will get you my attention!" The person punched me right in the gut. The signal that I was in pain shot right up to my brain causing the skin around my gut to throb. I gasped as the air escaped from me and I struggled to breathe it back in fast.

"Not enough huh? C'mon guys! Let's show this jester what it really means to feel pain." More people closed in on my trapped figure as the person who had punched me started laying more into me. They continued to punch, kick, and bash into my now turning purple body. I was fighting the urge to rip them all to pieces. The _thing_ inside me kept clawing, trying to break through; I kept it back but the mental struggle was enough to fight, the physical beating was just making it harder to concentrate. I closed my eyes to try and get a better grip, I knew by now my eyes were shifting between the _thing's _yellow, and my blue.

"He's still breathing… hey Greg! Pass me my sword will you?"

"Why? He's barely conscious now, why not leave him?"

"I _said, _get me my sword Greg!" The one who started beating me up first yelled.

"Alright Tom." The one named Greg answered calmly, but I could hear the fear in his voice.

Greg passed a sword on the ground that was dropped to the one named Tom; Tom took it and studied it for a few seconds, as if it was the first time he had seen it. Everyone else who was around from the Ares cabin were looking scared; they apparently had only been told to beat me up for my guess, and not see a weapon being used against me for cuts and gashes.

"No witnesses," Tom muttered, "not even the victim." and then he stabbed me.

The sword was long and wide; he aimed for my heart. It missed by a centimetre, I was probably lucky that it didn't puncture but it was still a fatal wound if I didn't get help soon. The blood was already starting to fill up my lungs, the _thing _was repairing me fast, but not fast enough; I was deep in the woods with little chance of ever getting out with them hanging around. I pretended to fall limb as if I had died, none went to check my pulse; they didn't even think about it.

Tom stood up and started walking off; he had only taken a few steps before he realized no one way following.

"What are you doing? Do you want to be caught by a dead body? C'mon!" He shouted, and started to briskly walk off again. Slowly, one by one, they followed him out leaving my assumed dead body to the monsters lurking out around in the forest.

The wound had partially healed, blood was still seeping into my lungs but it was slowing down. I was struggling to breathe as I pushed myself to stand up and start staggering out of the forest in no particular direction. I only had a few minutes to live at best I kept staggering out of the forest nearly tripping several times; just when all hope seemed to be lost I could make out the Archery range with my clouding vision, to my luck I saw Rebecca shooting. She looked shocked as I staggered out of the forest batter, bruised, and bleeding. Sprinting up to me as I fell, she kneeled down beside me quietly sobbing as the tears fell on to me.

"Derek! Derek! What happened to you!" She asked with a cracked voice.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't, the blood in my lungs was killing me, and I could barely breathe in enough air to live. As I tried to speak some blood spilled out of my blood, Rebecca froze as it happened.

"Oh we need to get Chiron, we need him now…I don't have any medicine on me-" I interrupted her panic striken rambling with some coughing while some blood spilled out of my nose as well this time.

She tried to pick me up, I was wound side up so she picked me up by my back; I could barely tell that she was struggling to lift me up as she sprinted hard carrying my weight; I took one last look into her eyes as I let my body go limb knowing that it was almost impossible to save me now. I closed my eyes waiting for the end as I thought about my mom, the father I had just met, my friends, the camp, everything. I even thought about the pack and that Sinding who would ruin my life.

It's weird to think that he can't ruin my life anymore since I'm probably going to be dead in a few minutes.

**Reminder: R&R please! Oh and check out the poll on my profile that's related to this story!  
>P.S. Don't you think I'm just a tad evil leaving you with another cliffe? :P<strong>

~Kingdomalith


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does :P**

**Author's Notes: So first of all I would like to thank everyone who has taken their time to review my story, out of many other Percy Jackson fanfiction stories. I would like to give you this virtual cookie (::) in celebration of twenty reviews and ten chapters. Second of all, I'm sorry to say that the next chapter shall be the last. Now that being said, I would also like to apologize in advance because I do believe that it will be in both Derek and Rebecca's point of view to get the ending I want. Third of all, I would want to thank you all for making this my most reviewed, favorited, alerted, and visited story of mine. Now please enjoy!**

_It's weird to think that he can't ruin my life anymore since I'm probably going to be dead in a few minutes._

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca's PoV<strong>

I sprinted as swiftly as I could while holding Derek. I was panicking, trying to think of ways to save him but they all seemed impossible so I kept running. I knew Chiron would be able to help, he just had to; I kept running while peopled gasped and stared as I ran by at the mess Derek was, he was covered in blood only some patches of skin showed through, and even less were his pale white and not darkening purple. Luckily his face had the least amount of blood and bruises and he was still breathing, but just barely.

Tears started rolling down my face as I almost lost my grip on Derek; I was almost to the big house which I was sure Chiron was when Jace ran up beside me. I slowed down a little so he could keep up.

"Rebecca! What are you doing?" He half yelled, half huffed it out.

With tears streaming down my face and broken voice I responded.

"I have to get Derek to Chiron; he's barely alive as you can see…" With a grimace Jace took the news bluntly. He made me stop running as he took a look at Derek.

"T-that's Derek? W-what happened to him? N-never mind, I'll go find Chiron!" he stammered at first, "you stay here and keep him alive OK? I'll be back in a few!" he sprinted off.

"I'm counting on you!" I yelled, hoping he had heard it.

I turned my attention back to Derek; I saw that amazingly his bruises were healing up fast. I checked his pulse; he was alive. Sighing a breath of relief; I went to check his stab wound next. Something that looked like a sword from the wound width and shape had gone right through the ribs and punctured his lungs. Oddly enough though, he seemed to be able to breathe more then he should at this point.

I thought it through; the blood would have rushed into his lungs causing him to drown in his own blood literally within several minutes of the puncture. Why isn't he dead already then? His lungs should be full with blood. Unless…the puncture wound healed. The blood isn't filling up in lungs at all anymore, no, the lungs are just full of blood with no way out to go but up. Even if I do leave him, he'll just be slowly drowning in his own blood. I need to get it out of his quickly I ran my head through scenarios I could do to extract the blood, the only one I could remember is RPC. I wasn't sure it had the same concept as water, but if I could make him cough up most, or all the blood in his lungs then he would be fine; physically. At least.

I peeled the shirt off of him, exposing his chest and healing wound. I toped my hands on top of his chest my right on top of my left and pushed down to a rhythm

One…two…three…

He just lay there unmoving and barely breathing, I tried it again.

One…two…three…His body sat up a bit in reaction to my efforts, he coughed and blood splattered on the grass! It wasn't much but it would be helping, little by little I would be saving his life.A crowd had started to gather, no one bothering to jump in and help; they thought he was a lost cause but I knew better. I kept up my rhythm, and he kept coughing. By now he was trying to make contact, saying little words not being able to form a complete more and he should be good. I pushed down one more time and he turned over on his side and threw up. The blood he had thrown up soaked the grass around him, some getting in his ever dirty hair. Some people stepped back and the ones who couldn't take the blood looked away. Some just made "Ew what did he just do?" looks, mostly the Aphrodite cabin.

Chiron came just in time; he galloped with Jace running right up beside him while people clear the way. He kneeled down beside him while I put a hand on Derek face. I whipped away some of the blood and stayed turned his head towards me; and smiled weakly.

"Hey you idiot. You know you almost died- again right?" I said with a slight crack in my voice.

"Yeah, but Death wouldn't come for me when I'm in your hands." he weakly replied with a smile.

"Well-" I was cut off by Chiron.

"Jace, take Derek to the Big House; Rebecca come if you want, and everyone else go back to your cabins! I'll meet you there at the Big House Jace." he picked up Derek softly; I went to grab his hand to hold it.

I didn't know what I was feeling, he was my friend yes; but did I want him to be more? I mom is now dead, and I never really had any friends. The only real friends I have are Derek and Wayn, and I only just met Derek. The emotions I feel for Derek are from friendship, I don't want him to die, I wouldn't want him to go, and I want to spend time with him. But the question is do I want to be more?I don't know. But as I hold Derek's hand and he weakly smiles that angel smile of his that I memorized in the first few days we had known each other, I just feel warmth inside of me. He was the beacon of light in a dark world when I had received that letter which bluntly stated that my mother, the only other adult figure in my life that I loved was dead, I just couldn't take it.

My aunts when they came over would punch me when my mother was away or even just not in the room. The teachers at school didn't help either, they just brushed me I was attacked by a monster and my mother had brought me to camp it had seemed like a whole new world, one where I was beat for not doing the dishes when I was left alone with my aunt, one where I didn't have to get good grades, one where people finally understood me.

Now that my mother is dead the only Demi-god friend I have was about to die, and now I'm not sure if I love him or not. I just wish the world wasn't so complicated.

Jace was almost at the big house now, he kept silent but would turn to look at me with multiple expressions, and I would just keep looking at Derek, not daring to take my eyes off of him for a minute in fear of almost losing him walked through the Big House front door and walked through different rooms with me behind him until he found a room with a bed. He laid Derek gently on the bed and backed away. I found a chair near by and pulled it up to him and sat down. Jace awkwardly stood in the room for a few moments before going outside and closing the door.

I just sat there looking at him, he looked at me back and a few minutes passed. Chiron opened the door and half came in through the doorway before speaking to Derek.

"Derek, are you alright? No need for Nectar or Ambrosia?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just rest and I should be good in a few hours." Derek replied with a stronger voice then before."Oh but Chiron," he added on, "I want to tell her." Chiron stood silent for a moment, and then nodded his head and trotted out closing the door behind him.

"Tell me what Derek?" I asked.

"Here, can you help me sit up? I want to be face to face with you." he avoided the question, but not entirely.I helped him sit up; he was getting stronger by the minute I could tell.

"Tell me what, Derek?" I asked sighed, his eyes trailed off to my and he picked it up. I loved his touch; it felt terrible to me that I had almost saw him die in front of my eyes.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, or scream, or panic OK?" he asked me with a serious tone.

"I promise." I said.

"Alright, I trust you."

He took a deep breath in and released it with a sigh. I could tell he was preparing to tell me something big, something he might not have told anyone about before.

"I'm a Werewolf." he stated bluntly.

I was silent as my mind was racing, trying to process the information it had just been told. Was it true? Why would be lie to me? Is that why he keeps running away? It explains allot. Why he ran away, how he can heal so fast, his speed, his agility, and skill, it's unnatural for someone who had barely trained. I stayed silent for a few minutes thinking it over, he started to look worried.

"I'm the same Derek as I was when I came to camp Rebecca; actually I was bitten just the day before I came to camp. That is how Wayn and I survived the monster attack, because I transformed and-and I did it to protect Wayn. I never wanted to hurt my friends, Rebecca. I wanted to tell you before, hell I should have told you before but I just…couldn't. I understand if you don't want to be friends with a monster, but please just don't tell anyone?" he finished weakly.

I didn't want him to believe that I didn't want him as a friend, so I did the only thing I could think of; and hugged him.

I hugged him so hard I could almost feel his breathing being cut off. I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and retracted back to look right into his eyes.

"Derek, I don't care if you're a Werewolf, a Vampire, or even a Demon. I will always be your friend, through think and thin. I've already seen you almost die once, and have to look for you when you went missing! I'm not going to let some little thing like you being a Werewolf get in the way of our friendship. Did you really think I wouldn't stay with you because of something that you couldn't even control? Well I would stay with you and I will stay by your side no matter what." I said as he smiled his signature angel smile and hugged me this time and I was pressed against his bare shirtless chest that now had dried blood.

"I knew I could count on you Rebecca." he replied softly in my stayed like that until he pulled away, this time with a grimace.

"Rebecca, there is one more thing I have to tell you about."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It-it has something to do with the prophecy that Rachel said." he replied in a whisper.

"What does it have to do with that?" I asked more slowly this time.

"Lots. Well, most."

"Tell me."

"It will take a long time you know."

"Tell me Derek, tell me everything." and he told me.

He told me about the night he was bitten, he told me about his mom, Joe, school, his first transformation, why he ran away, the beating he took, and even his fight against the Scorpions. Everything. I stood there comforting him when the memories were too much, I was encouraging to remember when the memories blurred, and I even was cursing the people who had almost killed him.

It was a long day; I fell asleep in the chair right beside Derek in his bed. I knew the full moon was in a few days and I didn't want to waste a second without him.

**Note: Just wondering, can we make 25 reviews? I think that shall be my last goal, have 25 reviews on this story by the end. It's a reasonable goal no? Thanks again everyone :)**

**~Kingdomalith**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey! So this is finally the end huh? The final CHAPTER! Of the story. Did you like it so far? Do you have suggestions for me? Would you want a sequel? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! Yes, this means you, the people who silently give their opinions on this story where I can't read them. That's right! I check traffic! Anyways though, I'd like to thank all the readers (ALL. This means you people who haven't reviewed!) for sticking through with me, and coming back to read more. Seriosuly, it means a lot. To the people who have reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! With your opinions and such, I've kept going through with this story and have become a better writer. Thank you to all!**

**Now without further ado, let's get on with the final chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Days have passed since the events of the beating. Derek and Rebecca spend every free moment they have with each other, knowing that they only had limited time to be with each other. One of the Ares cabin Demi-Gods had found Derek's letter from his mother, and had burned it. Wayn had began to be pushed away, luckily he had been sent on another rescue mission of a Demi-God a few days after and Derek was able to give one last formal goods-bye to his Satyr friend.

So finally the day of the full-moon came. The day that Chiron, Rebecca, and Derek had feared. This is where our story picks up for the chapter.

**Rebecca's PoV**

I was almost crying at my table in the Mess Hall this morning. Chiron had told Derek and I the night before that tonight was the Full-moon. The one single thing that would divide my best friend and I forever. Derek, Chiron and I had discussed what our roles for tonight were. Chiron and I would gather all the campers in an old bunker making sure that everyone was there, and as far away from Derek and the other werewolves as possible.

But could I do it? Could I really leave my best friend, who I wanted more with? The only person other then my brothers and sisters who I was friends with? Wayn was gone, and eventually my friendship with Wayn might soon collapse as well; I didn't tell him his best friend was a Werewolf after all.

Soon I would find out if I could take it, because I was leading every one of my half sisters and brothers from our cabin towards the bunker. Chiron had shown me it early today with Derek; it was a big square metal room which its doors locked heavily. He told me that it was built as a secret war room during the civil war between the Roman and Greek Demi-Gods, so it would be able to protect against an attack of Werewolves if everyone stayed inside.

"Everyone follow Rebecca, she'll lead us to the area we have to stay for the night!" our new cabin leader Carline and my half-sister yelled to my other half siblings.

I nodded as I continued the trek to the bunker through the green and forever quiet forest. I had said Good-bye to Derek just a few minutes ago and I was already missing him. The sunset hung up in the sky taunting me; it's new red looking rays hit the forest as if to make me run back to Derek, hug him and not let him go.

I was still in deep thought as we walked into the bunker. Chiron was there answering the questions of multiple campers at once. Rachel was standing in the back of the Bunker talking with Annabeth and Percy.

"Please everyone calm down, a pack of Werewolves is passing through camp tonight, and only for tonight. They will be gone by the morning and everything will return to normal I assure you." Chiron said with a serious tone.

Everyone shut up then but a few seconds later someone had noticed.

"Hey, where's Derek?" someone from the Hermes cabin said, I think it was Conner Stoll.

Chiron was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Derek is leaving us. He will be gone by the morning." Chiron responded finally.

"Leaving? But he can't leave if there are Werewolves coming through! He'll be bitten, or killed!"

"Yeah!" another person piped up.

More people started joining in, while the pressure started building up in me. The sun was down now, and the full moon shined brightly through the clouds as I finally let it out.

"He won't be bitten or die, because he is already a Werewolf." I stated bluntly.

Everyone in the bunker fell silent as the sound of a wolf howl filled the air as I said it.

**Derek's PoV**

I fell on my knees as I could feel the full moon rising up. The beast inside of me was ripping and tearing, trying to get out; just like every second of my life. But this time, it was winning. The pain started as the full moon slowly rose higher into the sky. My hands went out in front of me as I dug my changing hands into the ground.

As the pain increased all I could think about was Rebecca and her perfect hair, her nice eyes and flawless skin. Her fun personality and our time together. I had fallen in love with my best friend and now I would never see her again. I prayed for a miracle, maybe she would come back for me, or Sinding would change his mind; but I knew it was hopeless. No one would answer the prayers of a monster, which I was turning into right now.

My whole body was changing now with the full-moon high up in the sky. My legs painfully extended as did my arms and hair grow all over me, my body grew larger as my shirt ripped but the shorts I had put on earlier today didn't.

As the pain intensified to the maximum level I grew wolf ears and my face started looking more like a wolves while my eyes stayed human looking. I let out an involuntary howl as I looked on through the darkness. I was in a little clearing of the forest where I had said good-bye to Rebecca, and I thought about her even now; I was still surprised at how much control I still had when three wolf-like figures ran in on all fours into the clearing and stopped to stand on two legs, showing me that they were the ones who were looking for me.

I let out a louder Howl to Rebecca, hoping she would take it right.

**Rebecca's PoV**

"Close the door, the Werewolves might be coming soon!" the leader of the Athena cabin yelled.

This was my last chance. Could I do it? He was my best friend yes, but could I leave my half sisters and brothers, and Chiron? Could I leave the second place I had considered home? Could I run out of here right now to go see Derek?

Yes. I could, I would, and I will.

As the bunker door was closing I pushed people out of my way as I sprinted towards the door.

"Rebecca! What are you doing?" Jace called to me as I blew passed him.

I looked at the door, it would close in a minute; so all I did was stop and turn to face him saying only two words before continue sprinting away.

"I'm sorry."

I bent down and sprinted under the bunker door and out in the night as the door closed behind me.

I knew where Derek was, or at least I was hoping that's where he still was; in the clearing I had left him in. I swiftly sprinted as I pushed myself to the limits; I was so focused on getting to Derek that I didn't notice in the darkness a large dark wolf-like figure come crashing on me. It grabbed me by its claws while walking on two legs and carried me in the direction of the clearing. I didn't fight the creature, it would futile to.

**Derek's PoV**

I saw the Werewolf in front's eyes. I immediately recognized him to be Sinding, the one from my dreams and my half-brother.

_"You have me. When are we going to leave now?" _I growled out.

_"In due time Derek, I have sent out two of my pack to look for anyone hostile. We shall depart when they have returned." _the noise that came out of his mouth was growls but I could understand what he was saying.

Sinding cocked his head over to his left, as if a sound was coming from in that direction; and after a few moments I could hear it as well. The patter of two people or Werewolves walking along the forest floor; one seemed to be carrying something from what I could hear; and soon enough two werewolves came into view, one carrying a person.

And that person was Rebecca!

_"Look what we have here, a daughter of Apollo?" _Sinding curiously said, though Rebecca couldn't understand.

_"Put her down! Don't touch her!" _I snarled.

_"Oh, Derek. She's only just a human." _Sinding replied.

_"She's not just a human Sinding! She's my friend…and…and…I love her." _I choked out.

_"You love her Derek? You can't be friends with her let alone her boyfriend. How do you know she loves you back?"_

_"I know…but…I think she does. I don't want to leave her."_

"Then don't. Bite her Derek, she will join the pack just like you."

"I can't do that to her."

"Then let her choose. Jack! Bring the girl in front of Derek."

The one who was holding her brought her over and set her standing up right in front of me. He backed away as I looked into her eyes hoping she'd find the real me inside.

**Rebecca's PoV**

The Werewolf guy who was carrying me went into the clearing I was headed. In the darkness I could make out three other Werewolves in a group, one Werewolf now beside me and another one separate on the other side of the field that I thought to be Derek, since the two near me didn't have his eyes.

Snarls and growls from the Werewolf on the far end of the clearing and what looked like to be the leader of the werewolf pack filled the air as I stayed silent. Eventually they just stopped. The one carrying me started walking toward the Werewolf on the other side of the clearing that I thought was Derek. When I was a few feet away from the Werewolf I saw his eyes; they looked grey and had the same softness that I loved. This was Derek.

When the Werewolf put me down he back away as I ran into Werewolf Derek's arms. He was standing on two legs and was furry all over, he was a little taller then I but other then that he wwas the same Derek as always. _My Derek._

He hugged me back, trying not to hurt me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes; he looked up to the moon and then back at me. It took me a few seconds, but I figured out what he wanted to ask me. _He wants me to be like him._

Could I do it? Yes, this was the only option now. I wanted to be with him; friend or more; nothing was here for me now. I loved him; and I hoped he loved me back as well. I looked up at the full-moon, taking it in; spending nearly forever with him… I wouldn't mind.

I nodded. Derek tilted his head slightly; as if to ask "Are you sure?" all I did was nod again and hold my right arm out. He took my arm and looked into my eyes one last time before biting down. I winced as his teeth dug into my arm, but it was worth it to be with Derek.

He stopped biting my arm to see the marks he'd made, I could see Blood and muscle inside the wound, but it strangely didn't hurt. I looked back up at Derek and smiled; he bent down so I could ruffle his fur. I took one long look into his eyes before kissing him right on his mouth that was covered in my blood. My arms wrapped around him in a hug-kiss; he had closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me as well, so I closed my eyes as well.

We stood there kissing each other, now you may think that kissing a Werewolf tastes weird; but I didn't care, because he was my Werewolf. It was a few moments before I remembered that we weren't alone, Sinding; the one Derek told me about and the others were chuckling down on the other end of the clearing.

Derek finally noticed this as well and pulled away. He bent down again but this time lower, as if to ask if I want on his back; I ruffled some of his fur and then climbed on taking his invitation.

_"So the pup finds love." _Sinding said from the other end of the clearing; I almost fell off of Derek due to surprise that I could understand him now.

Derek grinned which I could clearly see even in the darkness.

_"Ready to go Rebecca?" _Derek asks me.

"Ready." I replied.

_"Hold on tight."_

He dashed as I held on laughing; it's surprising that only a few minutes ago Derek and I hated tonight, Sinding, and especially the full-moon.

_"So pups, do you wish to say good-bye to your camp?" _Sinding asked as Derek came up to them.

"We can?" I asked.

_"Well, they're coming out into the clearing in a few seconds." _Sinding replied.

_"I just want to say good-bye to Chiron. You too Rebecca?" _Derek asked me.

"Yes, let's wait… he should be in front of everyone."

A few seconds later and clear sounds of hooves and multiple people came into the clearing, I spotted Jace and Chiron side-by-side with Percy and Annabeth in the front. Along with Rachel and those who dared to get closer.

Derek bent down again and let me off, I stumbled around when I hit the ground and Derek let out a little wolf-y chuckle. I covered my bite wound that was healing, slowly, but healing; and walked towards Chiron. Derek followed slowly after me, some campers who had weapons had them half drawn in-case they needed to attack.

Jace had his bow fully drawn and loaded as Derek and I neared the rest of the campers. He had it aiming right for Derek's heart. After seeing this I ran up to him and almost screamed at him.

"Jace! What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure that Werewolf doesn't do anything, like bite one of us!"

"That Werewolf is Derek, Jace. And he's not going to attack anyone either. "

"And who's to say he won't?" Jace asked.

I sighed and revealed my bite, and held it out to him.

"Me Jace, he asked me if I wanted to be like him, and I agreed. He's not going to attack anyone, and if you want to kill him you have to go through me." I stated bluntly.

"B-but why would you agree?" He asked me while others stared at my wound.

"Because I love him and this is the only way we can be together Jace." I said as people started to mutter.

Jace unloaded his bow reluctantly, as Derek started coming closer again. I walked up to Chiron with a solid Poker face.

"I'm leaving with them Chiron."

"Yes, it seems so." he replied.

"I'm going to miss you." I said while I hugged him.

Derek was right behind me now, and as I looked at his face and into his eyes I could tell he was saying to Chiron "I'm going to miss you too."

Derek bent down a little again so I could pat his head before allowing me to climb back on him. When I was on good, Derek and I waved to everyone before he dashed off again towards Sinding, this time he didn't stop, and followed Sinding and the rest of the pack out of the camp and through the barriers to the packs hideout.

* * *

><p>"Derek, you know what?" I asked while lying next to him in my sleeping bag.<p>

"What?" he replied as he turned his head in my direction.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

"That's all I needed to hear."


	12. OC Character Bios

**Author's Note: HEY! Yes, I'm FINALLY here with the character Bios. Ah ha... been a long time. So, if I could ask you something, if you happen to remember a detail that is stated WRONG in this chapter, could you be so kind as to inform me through a Review or PM? If you can, thanks. **

Name: Derek Rockwood  
>Age: 13<br>Birthday: May 4th 1999  
>Grade: 7<br>Height: around 5"2  
>Godly Parent: Hermes, God of Thieves, Messengers, and Merchants.<br>Hair color: Dirty Blonde  
>Eye color: Grey<br>Favourite color: Green  
>Favourite treat: Anything Mint related<br>Affliction: Werewolf, Supernatural, Demi-God

Name: Rebecca Dale  
>Age: 13<br>Birthday: June 15th 1999  
>Grade: 7<br>Height: 5"0  
>Godly Parent: Apollo, God of the Sun, Archery, Poetry, Music, etc.<br>Hair color: Dark Brown  
>Eye color: Green<br>Favourite color: Purple  
>Favourite treat: Chocolate<br>Favourite Saying: "When light shines upon a dark world, everything takes cover."  
>Affliction: Human, Demi-God<p>

Name: Sinding Cane  
>Age: 16 (physically, exact age is undetermined.)<br>Birthday: Unknown  
>Grade: NA  
>Height: Around 6"5<br>Godly Parent: Hermes, God of Thieves, Messengers, and Merchants.  
>Hair Color: Light Brown<br>Eye Color: Black  
>Favourite color: Yellow<br>Favourite treat: Dog biscuit- (just kidding!) Ice cream  
>Favourite Saying: "Death comes for those who do nothing."<br>Affliction: Werewolf, Supernatural, Demi-God

Name: Jace Laine (pronounced LAY-knee)  
>Age: 15<br>Birthday: December 7th, 1997  
>Grade: NA  
>Height: Around 6"2<br>Godly Parent: Apollo, God of the Sun, Archery, Poetry, Music, etc.  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Hazel  
>Favourite Color: Red<br>Favourite treat: Chips  
>Favourite Saying: NA  
>Affliction: Human, Demi-God<p>

**Quick Note: So that's it! Tell if you want any other of my OC Bios in, and please tell me if I made any mistakes! See you!**

**~Kingdomalith**


End file.
